PreArranged
by strawberiwine3089
Summary: UPDATED! CHAPTER 33 POSTED. When Hermione learns the truth about her parents, and their deal with the Malfoys, her courage and patience is put to the ultimate test. But What she discovers will change her into someone she never dreamed of.
1. The Truth Comes Out

It had been two years since Hermione left Hogwarts, and she missed everything terribly. Especially Ron and Harry. She hadnt seen Ron since the summer after they graduated, when they had finally ended their 3 year relationship, and he left for Egypt with his brother. As for Harry? He was currently training with The Bulgarian National Quidditch team, and rarely had time to send any letters. Thankfully Hermione still had Ginny, that was until summer ended and she went back to school. The one thing she didnt miss was Draco Malfoy. The instigator to so many years of pain, had finally vanished from her life.

Currently staying with her parents for a visit, Hermione was enjoying another beautiful day out by the pool. She had really developed quite the figure. Standing five foot four, Hermione still had long beautiful locks, that framed her face with long, loose curls. Her body had finally filled out, giving her the hour glass shape, she had always wanted. She had been sun bathing for three hours when her mother beckoned her into the house for lunch.

"So how do you like being out of school, Hermione?" Her mother asked, softly from the other side of the kitchen table.

"It's great. I wake up when i want, eat when i want, and sleep when i want. Well mostly." Hermione smiled teasingly at her mother.

"But dont you miss all your friends? I mean you've been here two weeks and all you've done is laid by the pool." Her mother looked at her with concern.

"I'll tell you one thing i dont miss, Draco Malfoy. Ugh he was such a git. Always teasing me and calling me 'Mudblood', im just glad he's gone." Hermione noticed her mother flinched, but decided it wasnt relevent to their conversation.

"I wouldnt criticize, you were almost a Malfoy." Hermione's father walked in from the other room carry-  
a newspaper.

"What?" Hermione said, choking on a chip.

"Hon. Dont say that." Hermione's mother pleaded from across the table.

"Rubbish. She deserve's to know after all her twentieth birthday's coming up." her father peered at her mother from over the rim of his glasses.

"Mother? What is he talking about?" Hermione was growing angry, that her parents had kept something from her. They had always had such an open relationship.

"Oh all right. But your not getting out of this one. You opened this can of worms." Her mother scolded from across the table.

"Hermione. Your not a Muggle born wizard. Your mother and i, we're purebloods." Her father said setting his paper aside.

"What?" Hermione looked at them in utter shock, they couldnt be saying this.

"When i was just 4 months pregnant with you, your father witnessed the murder of Jacquesse Vernardi.a French rebel. This put our family in danger, and Jacquesse's killer was out to get us. There was only one man who could help us, Lucious." Hermione's mother took a deep breath then continued, " I was best friends with Narcissa as a young girl. So one night we went to the Malfoy's and asked for their help. Lucious could get your father and i out of danger due to his line of work..." Her mother trailed off and her father quickly filled in the rest.

"But for Lucious, everything came at a price. He said he could get us into the muggle world, all he had to do was forge some papers, but in return, they wanted our baby." Her father stopped looking kindly at Hermione. "I... we ... your mother and i... we couldnt give you up. You meant too much to us, so we made another arrangement." At that point her father looked away, and Hermione felt an odd pressure rise in her throat.

"We arranged for a marriage. Between you and Narcissa's baby, Draco. And in turn, we were out of harm's way." Her mother said hopefully.

"I think i'm going to be sick." Hermione raised a pale hand to her mouth and ran for the bathroom. Several minutes later, Hermione reappeared in the kitchen, interrupting her parents conversation.

"When?" Hermione said quietly.

"Beg your pardon?" Her father said looking up from his conversation.

"When?" Hermione said louder, the anger growing inside of her.

"When what dear?" Her mother asked innocently.

"Dont play dumb mother." Hermione ordered, ignoring the look on her fathers face.

"Your 20th birthday." Her mother looked at her hands that rested in her lap.  
Hermione let out what was an attempt at a scream, as her back slid down the wall. She was holding her head in disbelief. There was no way she could marry Draco.

"Ohh this cant be happening." Hermione started to cry, as her mother came to her side.

"Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry to have done this to you." Her mother put a timid hand on her shoulder as her daughter started to shake. "But there's more." Her mother looked down at her daughter's small, humped over figure.

"What else could there be? I have to marry the worst person ever, how could there be anything wor..." There was a look of new found disgust as Hermione realized there was something, indeed, worse. "Dont say it. mother. Dont tell me i have to.... ohhh god." Hermione grabbed at her stomach.


	2. Guess What Draco!

A/N: Sorry this one is a short chapter. The first few chapters are basically introductions to the rest of the story. Also, i couldnt remember the names (if they were given any in previous books) ofHermione's parents. So i gavethem some unique ones.

DISCLAIMER: The only thing i own is a ball of lint..... (Gust of wind)...... okay scratch that. All Character names, places, yadda yadda belong to the ingenious creator J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot. HeeHeeHee. Oh and now that i think of it i own two characters! HA!

"Draco, i need to talk to you." Draco had been lounging on the sofa, watching Monty Python, when his mother walked into the kitchen.

"What is it Mum?" Draco looked at her from over the couch. He had chose to live with his mother, after his father died, feeling obligated tokeep her company. His mother had positive influence on him, and was confident that one day, he would grow into something more than what his father had raised him to be.

"You're getting married in 5 months." Narcissa said it plainly, seeing no need to tip toe around the facts.

"Wait... what?!?" Draco shot up quickly looking at his mother, disbelievingly.

"To Hermione Granger." Narcissa was going through the day's mail, as her son approached the break-fast bar.

"To that know it all fantastic trio mudblood? Absolutely not!" Draco countered. He soon regretted saying that, for his mother smacked him clear across the face.

"Dont talk about your fiance that way, this will be good for you. She'll teach you some manners. Now, sit and i'll tell you everything."Narcissa pointed to a bar stool, and he sat. "When Vilda (Hermione's mother) was four months pregnant Herald (Hermione's father) witnessed the death of a famous wizard, Jaquesse Vernardi. And Vernardi's killer, Jon Claude Franker wanted the Granger's dead. So the Granger's came to us and asked for our help, to get them out of danger. Vilda and i were school mates, and very good friends, so i convinced your father to help them. But he wanted something in return. He wanted their baby. But they couldnt give her up, so your father decided on an arranged marriage. They reluctantly agreed, and we got them a safe spot in the muggle world." Narcissa finished her story, very nonchalantly. She looked expectantly at her son.

"So you mean to tell me i have to marry her, because her parents were in danger? Wait that makes her a... a pureblood doesnt it?" Draco looked at his mother in confusion. When she shook her head yes, he leaned back in his chair. "I have five months?" Draco looked to her again, and got an approving look. "Well this just sucks." He slammed his fist on the counter and walked away.

"Get ready. We're going to meet the Granger's in an hour. I want you to look your best, and act like the man i've raised you to be." Narcissa yelled after him, flipping through a wizard magazine.


	3. A Most Awkward Meeting

A/n: I have realized that where there is supposed to be a break in the story... i conveniently forgot to indicate this. I have no idea how i'm supposed to go in and edit already posted chapters, so if anyone could lend a helping hand... it would be greatly appreciated.

Hermione was reluctant to go meet her future husband. But there was no looking back now, she was already in the car. She had chosen to wear a deep red, low cut, long sleeve shirt, and tight blue jeans. In just ten minutes she would be at the pub, where her nightmare would be proven real.

"We're here. Oh Hermione please, attempt to be civil will you?" Her father looked at her in the back seat a heavy frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"Why wouldnt i be civil? I'm going to see my fiance, who, funny, is my worst enemy." She said the last part in a very sarcastic tone, which her father chose to ignore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now im warning you for the last time Draco. You so much as look at her wrong and i'll hex you for the rest of your life, ya hear?" Narcissa had positioned herself across from her son, in a booth by the window. "Oh look their here." Narcissa waved from the window, and Draco took a long swig of his butterbeer.

"Vilda, so good to see you. Oh it's been so long." Draco had never seen his mother like this before. His father had cast a darkness on everyone.

Vilda? Hermione silently mouthed to her father, and he solemnly shook his head yes.

"Oh and Herald, you look good, as usual. I'd like you to meet my son, Draco." Narcissa smiled at her son, who stood sulking, by her side. Pinching the back of his arm her winced, and then stuck out a hand.

"Charmed, im sure." He rolled his eyes and shook both their hands. He hadnt noticed Hermione as much, considering she had chosen to hide behind her father.

"Hermione, my how you've matured. Your looking absolutely stunning." Narcissa pushed through the Granger's and wrapped Hermione into a warm hug. Draco was instantly taken aback at how much she truly had matured. Her figure had filled out in all the right places and her hair had reached the middle of her back, with loose wringlets cupping her face. "Draco, dont you have something to say, to your fiance?" Both Hermione and Draco winced at the word 'fiance', but it was inevitable. Pretty soon they would have to refer to each other as husband and wife.

"Hullo." He said under his breath, not looking at her.

"Hi." She said spitefully, jetting out her lower lip. An awkward silence passed between everyone.

"Well shall we order something to eat, and discuss wedding arrangements?" Mrs. Granger offered lightly.

"Sounds great." Hermione lied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's settled. Hermione and Draco will wed in four months, just a month before her birthday." Herald said while finishing his piece of pie.

"Oh, a fall wedding. You'll be absolutely radiant dear Hermione. Now. Where will the children stay?" Narcissa asked looking sweetly at Vilda.

"Well, they could get a place of their own, although neither has a steady job. I'd offer our home, but it really isnt conducive for two couples." Vilda commented to no one in particular.

"I have a suggestion. They could live in the Mansion." Narcissa noticed the look of horror on Hermione's face. "Oh dont worry dear. I set all the elves free. They were more for Lucious' satisfaction. I personally felt terrible for keeping them. And after all, my mother passed away not to long ago, and left me her estate. So i could move out, and the kids could have a house all to their own." Narcissa talked fast, Hermione had noticed. When she stopped Vilda and Herald looked at each other with approving glances.

"Well then everything is settled. The kids will marry in four months. Hermione and i will work out the kinks, and then they will return to their new home." Vilda said clapping her hands together.

"yeah, some home." Hermione muttered.

"Beg your pardon?" Draco spat across the table.

"You heard me." Hermione retorted defiantly.

"I'll have you know that the mansion is very homely. Mother's done alot to the place." Draco said in his defense.

"Well im sure she has, but the thought of you having to occupy it along with me isnt a very homely thought." Hermione glared menicingly at him.

"Well the feelings mutual. Ow Mum. She started it." Narcissa had hit Draco upside the head, as the two's arguement became disruptive. At the same time Hermione had excused herself from the table, and was now flinging the doors to the pub open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione Granger what was that all about in there?" Hermione's father had walked out after her, and was now gripping her by the arm.

"Oh, i cant stand him. He makes me sick. He's such a little rat. He acts just like he did when we were in school. And do you know how he acted in school? No! Well i'll tell you. He acted like a FIVE year old. Always complaining and whining when he didnt get his way. And running to professor Snape, when he wanted to get us in trouble. Oh, he was real good at tattle telling, but as dim as a bulb, i'll give him that." Hermione was pacing the sidewalk outside the pub, with a hand pressed to her forehead, the other moving wildly in front of her.

"Well you two have something in common." Herald smiled at the look Hermione shot him, "Come on, how do you think your little debacle in there, and you storming out here, looked? it wasnt the mature thing to do. Now i know my little girl, and she doesnt lose her head very often. I'm sorry you have to do this. But there's no turning back, we signed a contract. You have to marry each other, and im sorry to say, die together." Herald wrapped his daughter into a tight hug. She had always been daddy's little girl, and he knew how to talk to her.

"We cant divorce after the wedding? Ohhhh daddy just throw me in front of a car. It'll be okay. I can handle the few minutes of pain. Then think, i wont have to marry that rat in there." Hermione looked in through the window and saw Draco sitting there, looking miserable sitting by his mothers side. How ever would she survive?


	4. Letters

Hermione returned home in a bitter mood. Speaking to neither of her parents, she went straight to her room, being sure to slam the door. Crossing her spacious room to her desk she took out parchment and a pen. 

Dear Harry,  
I know you must be busy, what with training and all, but i just had to write. I have terrible news. My parents just told me that i have to marry Draco. In just four months. It's just awful. Turns out im a pureblood, apparently my parents had to go covert. I saw Draco today for the first time in two years, he hasnt changed one bit. He's still the same old git he was back in school. Things are just so awful. Please write me soon.

Hermione shed a tear while writing. She had never been so upset in her life. Her future was ruined because of her parents misfortune. How could they do this to her? Taking out two more pieces of parchment she wrote.

Dearest Ron,  
How is Egypt? Probably wonderful, unlike it is here. My parents just informed me that im betrothed to Draco, and we are to be married in four months. To make matters worse, we'll be living in his house. The worst news though is i have to carry his child, which means i have to.... well you know. I really miss you. Please write back, i'll give you the details later.

Hermione had river's running down her cheeks as she kissed the letter addressed to Ron. She had always hoped they would get back together, even though she was the one to call of the relationship. She knew deep down that their lives were destined to go in different directions, especially now. But she had enjoyed the comfort and companionship she had with Ron. Her next letter was to Ginny, who was coming to visit in 3 days.

Ginny-  
I have terrible news. Draco and i are to wed in four months. I will tell you all about it when you get here.

The note was simple but urgent. Hermione walked over to her barn owl and gave it the three letters. She opened up her french doors and away the bird flew. Hermione stood there for what seemed like hours, just staring at nothing, but taking in everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you expect to have a decent marriage when you talk to her like that?" Narcissa had been reaming Draco for the past hour. He was getting tired of her bickering and all he wanted to do was go lie down.

"Rather easily mum. Look we are the worst couple you could put together. And nothings going to change she hates me." Draco rolled his eyes and laid back on the couch.

"And rightfully so. You were mean to that poor girl, just because she was smarter than you. And believe it or not you_have_ changed. You're not as insensitive. So stop acting like a brat and be nice to her. Invite her to lunch sometime." Narcissa sat at his head, on the couch and looked lovingly at her son. "Please, this is good for you."

"Absolutely not. I dont want to look at her until the wedding. I will enjoy every last minute of my freedom and looking at her wont be joyful." His mother smacked him but he didnt care. He meant what he said. He sat up quickly and walked out of the living room and to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione got her reply's just two days later, hand delivered by Ginny.

"Ginny? Your early." Hermione was surprised to see her red headed friend standing with her suitcase, on her porch.

"When i got your letter, i came as soon as i could. Mum already knew, but Fred and George were furious. They said they would hunt Draco down and use him as a guinea pig, but mum put an end to their rubbish. Here's Ron and Harry's letter. They were at the burrow, briefly." Ginny smiled, handing over the letters she embraced her friend lovingly.

"Why were they at the burrow. Bill got married, didnt you get the owl? We all wondered why you werent there." Ginny asked curiously.

"I didnt get anything. Well i'll have to write him. I'm so glad your here. I need help planning the wedding. Ugh. It freaks me out saying that. I never dreamed i'd be getting married at such a young age. And to Draco of all people." Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to fight off the tears.

"Oh Hermione dont cry. Everything works out for a reason. Just dont worry. Everything will work out. I could come move in with you. Keep Draco in check. Mum says his mother has changed him." Ginny sounded hopeful, but it didnt convince Hermione. "Read your letters." Ginny changed the topic.

Hermione walked to the sitting room, as Ginny went to say hello to the Granger's. Hermione looked at two letters in her hand. The first was from Ron, she recognized his neat script, flipping to the next one she cringed. She identified the familiar letter to be a Howler. "Well i'll just open Ron's first." Hermione said to no one in particular.

Hermione-  
When i first read your letter i thought you had written the wrong name, i could've sworn you wrote Draco. But then Mum confirmed that it was, indeed, Draco. You poor soul. I'd rescue you, but according to Mum theres absolutely nothing i can do. Egypt is great. I wish you were here, you'd probably be able to tell me everything about the pyramids. They're obviously made my wizards. Muggles couldnt possibly make these things. I miss you too, and think about you constantly.

I'll always be yours,  
Ron

Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably. She knew that the love she had for Ron was simply a friendly one. But the feelings were still there for both of them. Holding the letter to her chest she wiped a tear from her eye, and prepared herself for Harrys letter.

** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR ENGAGED TO DRACO? WHAT WERE YOUR PARENTS THINKING YOU CANT POSSIBLY MARRY THAT SCUM. ARE THEY INSANE? YOU'D KILL HIM BEFORE YOU EVEN SAID YOUR I DO'S! OHHH I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO TRACK DOWN THE LITTLE WEASEL AND RIP EVERY BLONDE STRAND OFF THE GITS HEAD, AND MAKE A DAMN FUR COAT. TRAINING ENDS IN THREE WEEKS, I'LL SEE YOU THEN.**

Harry's voice was loud and powerful, washing over the room. Ginny came to the doorway and smiled at the shock on Hermione's face. Hermione simply closed the letter and re read Ron's letter. Ginny grabbed her bagged and walked upstairs.

Hermione's expression turned from sadness to pure anger. She got off the couch and stormed into the kitchen.

"_I hate you. You've ruined my life. How could you arrange a marriage for me? I now have to marry a man who will never love me, when all along i could be with someone who would cherish me forever. I HATE YOU._"  
Hermione threw the letter on the table where her parents sat, and left the room through the sliding glass doors to the garden.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Herald what have we done?" Vilda said, exhaustedly. She was re-reading the letter Ron had written to Hermione. Herald was pouring anothe cup of coffee.

"We saved our asses at the expense of our daughters life." Herald snarled slamming down his cup, and walking out after his daughter.

Vilda sat there alone, feeling violated. Both her daughter and her husband blamed her for this dilemma. Sighing heavily she picked up her coffee mug and walked to the sink, just as Ginny entered the room.

"Mrs. G where's Hermione?" Ginny pulled at her shirt, covering up her tiny midrift, and looking around.

"The garden. Uhh, i wouldnt go out there. Her and her father are out talking." Vilda seemed distant, and Ginny seemed confused, but she turned to leave.

"Umm. Ginny. Do you think this whole thing is my fault?" Vilda turned to Ginny with tears in her blue eyes.

"No. Mrs. G.... i dont. You did what you had to do. I understand." Ginny bowed out and walked upstairs.


	5. The Wedding

**_A/N:_** Just to clear up a few things. The reason Hermione and Draco get married is because of a Contract Hermione's parents had with Lucious, in order to be in kind of a witness protection program. Another big question has been how could Hermione grow up without knowing her parents were wizards. They gave up all magic. Everything will be better explained later. Sorry to keep you hanging, but thats what us writers call........ SUSPENSE!

The four months leading up to the wedding were long and stressful, and yet at the same time, arrived quickly. Hermione, Ginny, Vilda, and some help from Narcissa, planned a 300 person wedding. Every family friend Hermione and Draco had were there. Hermione had pushed for a muggle wedding, refusing to abandon her raisings simply becuase her parents turned out to be purebloods.

Pacing back and forth in the back of a church, Hermione waited for her cue. She was wearing a dress designed by Versaci himself. It was a floor length halter top dress, with a plunging neckline. It was a form fitting dress accenting Hermione's curves, the train in the back reaching 10 feet long. Ginny, the Maid of Honor was wearing a simple spaghetti strap, floor length dress, with a high reaching slit.

"Hermione stop pacing, you'll ruin your dress. I pulled alot of strings to get these. Now dont worry, no matter how much you hate the man at the end of the isle, this is your wedding day. Smile." Ginny kissed her friends cheek and embraced her in a hug.

"I know, but i'm getting married for all the wrong reasons. I should be marrying someone i love." Hermione sighed loudly and sat on a chair.

"What did your dad say to you, that day in the garden?" Ginny looked quizzitively at her best friend. She noticed her friend had been more docile lately, and wondered if what her father said was the cause of the change in her behavior.

(_FLASHBACK) Hermione was so furious with her mother. She probably hadnt handled that situation in the best possible way, but her emotions were a roller coaster right now. She walked out past the pool, and into the private oasis, her father had created just for her. Taking a seat on the sole bench, Hermion buried her face in her hands, and began to cry softly. She heard her father approaching, but decided to play ignorant._

_Herald sat down next to his daughter's humped over figure. He placed a hand on her back and sighed heavily. He just sat there, a silent comfort to his daughters pain. He never said a word, knowing she would eventually open up._

_"Why, does this have to happen to me?" Hermione cried from inside her hands. Herald continued to sit there._

_"Hermione, i'm so sorry. You're mother and i.... we didnt think it would happen like this." Herald spoke barely above a whisper. He continued to rub his daughters back affectionately._

_"Why would you, of all people, arrange a marriage, and then wait until five months before the deadline to tell me?" Hermione asked looking up from her hands._

_" Hermione, please, understand something. Your mother, and i, grew up in a very different time period.  
Back then, you died opening your front door. People killed for no reason. We wanted to raise a child, you were about all we had." Herald looked distant when he faced his daughter, and Hermione saw the fear in his eyes._

_"It wasnt supposed to end like this." Hermione muttered, running her hands through her hair, staring at the ground._

_"Honey, your not dying. Keep an open mind. You'll learn to love." Herald tried to erase the memories from his mind and make eye contact with Hermione._

_"How could anyone..... learn to love?" Hermione shook her head to no one in particular._

_"Oh Hermione, you will. I did. And even if you dont, you will learn to accept." This time Herald got Hermione's attention._

_"What do you mean 'i did'? Are you saying you and mum..." Hermione looked at her father in disbelief._

_"That's right. I was just like you, i didnt want to marry someone i didnt love. But i did, and i wouldnt change any of it." Herald smiled, trying to give hope to his daughter. The two sat there quietly for a minute._

_"I remember when you got that ridiculous hair cut. Thought everyone would laugh and you'd never make a friend. You swore to me that you would hate it forever. But pretty soon you became accustom to it, and eventually that particular haircut was your favorite for 2 years." Herald chuckled half to himself, and then peered down at his daughter._

_"Dad, i cant do this." Hermione looked away._

_"Yes you can. Here's what your going to do. You, Ginny, and your Mother, are going to plan a beautiful wedding, you and i will walk down the isle, and i'll give you away. Then, you'll go on to make a great wife and mother, no matter who your marrying. And do you know how i know this?" Herald gazed questioningly at his little girl, "Because, thats how you've always been. Your not afraid of anything, and 'i cant do it' has never been in your vocabulary before." Herald patted his daughters leg, and kissed her forehead. The two walked back inside, arms wrapped around each other._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didnt get to finish telling the story to Ginny, for the organ began to play. Everyone rushed out the door and down the isle. Hermione took one last look at her free self in the mirror, and then took her fathers arm.

"You look beautiful." Herald, gently patted his daughter's hand, and began to escort her down the isle.

Hermione never saw the people around her, only the man at the end of the isle, his blonde hair catching the lights. Her surrounding's seemed to melt into darkness, and Hermione found it hard to breathe. She looked to her father for help, but all she saw was blackness. The organ suddenly changed compositions, and began to play a ballad from Hermione's favorite play; The phantom of the Opera.

"Past the point of no return. No turning back now..." The music faded in and out, and Hermione started gasping for air, "Past the point of no return. No backward glances." The lyrics were now blaring in Hermione's ear.  
All at once, the light was brought back into view, and Hermione could finally see her savior, her father. He pulled back her veil and kissed her lightly, leaving a single tear on her cheek. Taking Draco'sout stretched arm,Hermione glanced to her right, Hermione saw Ron and Harry.

"Life as we know it, is over." Draco whispered into her ear. As they took the steps leading to the alter, slowly.


	6. Welcome Home

The wedding was beautiful, just as Draco had suspected it would be. Hermione and the girls did a great job at decorating the church, or at least Draco thought it was the girls doing. He'd never been inside a church,  
and it wasnt at all as he perceived it to be. 

He also had to admit that Hermione looked ravishing in her dress. The dress itself made her glow. It was hard for him to swallow as they stood there saying their vows.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding and reception went nicely. Draco and Hermione were good sports, only because thier parent's had requested it of them. The two decided to forego a honeymoon, because this was one marriage they didnt want to celebrate.

"It was hilarious, how you convinced Mary Alice that Olaf, the troll, was simply a midget getting into his upcoming movie character." Ginny leaned into her friend as the two giggled.

"Well as much as i love Mary, she's dim as a bulb." Hermione joked, using her wand to unlock the door.  
The two burst through the door, laughing loudly. Draco brought up the rear, unhappiness smeared all over his face.

Draco slammed the door, catching the two giggling girls attention.

"What's chewing your backside Malfoy?" Ginny asked amused at his expense.

"Nothing. I always hoped my wife would bring her best friend home on our wedding night." Draco retorted sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come off it Malfoy, it's not like your getting any tonight." Ginny countered, stepping in front of a timid Hermione.

"Watch it half pint, remember, your in_my_ house." Draco got close to Ginny, pointing a finger at her.

"_Our_ house." Hermione pulled her friend back, coming to her defense. She felt weird calling the house her's.

"Like hell it is Granger. You havent even been in the house, over night." Draco looked ruthless. "The Weasley can stay. But the two of you keep it down, because im going to sleep." Draco apparated before either girl could say anything.

"Ass." Hermione muttered after him.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco continued to live seperate lives for three weeks. The Granger's and Narcissa stopped by often, and found theif lifestyle unethical.

"Vilda, the children can't live their lives like this. They won't even stand in the same 10 foot radius of each other." Narcissa had stopped by one afternoon to see the Granger's.

"Sorry Narcissa, as much as i agree, i refuse to interfere." Vilda set a cup of tea in front of her friend.

"Vilda, you cant tell me your going to let the kids ruin their lives like this." Narcissa rebutted, to no prevail.

"No. Hermione is mad enough at me." Vilda sighed sipping her tea.

"She might be mad at you, but we're still close." Herald sauntered around the corner, pretending as if he was pre occupied with the newspaper, rather than eaves dropping. "What did you have in mind Narcissa"  
Herald looked at Narcissa, from over the top of his glasses.


	7. The Clause in an already twisted contrac...

**A/N:** There is a typo in the previous chapter. I happen to know that Versaci is a woman, my fingers often move quicker than my brain. But Thank you all who noticed. Carry on. 

"Hello baby girl." Hermione smiled at the sound of her father's voice on her answering machine. "I was wondering if you were free to grab a bite." Erasing the message, Hermione called her father back.

Ten minutes later Hermione and Herald were sitting in an old Irish Pub named O' Malleys. Eating the daily special.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione took a sip of her coffee.

"Well their's a clause in the contract, Lucious added it, without our knowledge." Herald knew it would be difficult to convince Hermione, but he would do his best.

"Oh?" Hermione looked skeptically at her father.

"Well apparently, you have to act like a true couple. Sleep in the same bed, eat occasional meals together, inform each other of where your going. That kind of stuff." Herald took a small bite of his sandwhich.

"Thats ridiculous. There's no way to konw wether or not we do." Hermione looked unbelievingly at her father.

"Then how am i able to bring it up? Look, Hermione. I dont like it anymore than you do. But everybody's life is at stake here. Not just your mother and I's, but your's and Draco's. Please. Just follow the contract." Herald saw it in his daughters eyes. The momentary flash of fear. He knew he had his daughter hooked. He felt bad lying to her, but he knew it was for the best. He saw a quality in Draco, that suited his daughter.

"Oh this is just great." Hermione slammed her cup down, and looked out the window. "Does Draco know?" Hermione looked back quickly.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Draco looked up from his book, he had heard her enter, and was surprised she was there.

"Draco your not following the contract. I guess im to blame, for not telling you all of it, but your breaking the rules of the contract." Narcissa leaned herself against the door frame. "Your father added into the contract something about you and Hermione sleeping in the same bed, eating with each other, letting the other person know where your going." Narcissa walked to the couch as her son snorted in disapproval.

"I dont have to answer to her." Draco scrunched up his nose, returning to his book.

"Oh yes you do." Narcissa laughed at his childness, "She's your wife, Draco." Narcissa said more seriously.

"Not by choice thats for sure." Draco didnt even look up from his book.

"Regardless. She's the only wife you've got, and a damn good one at that. Your obligated to follow a certain set of rules, many people's lives are at stake. So please, Draco, try." Narcissa looked to her son for acknowledgement.

Draco sighed heavily, "Oh all right. Fine." Draco closed his book and walked out, leaving his mother to show herself out.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione returned home late that evening. She had decided to stop by the burrow to catch up.

Walking through the front door, Hermione's nostrils were filled with the smell of something rich. Following the scent, she found herself in the kitchen.

To her surprise, she discovered Draco stirring a large pot. "What's all this?" Hermione asked, aband-  
doning her coat.

"What's it look like? It's dinner." Draco flipped a knob, turning off the stove. "Sit. Dinner's ready." Draco had transfered the noodles into a serving bowl and poured sauce ove the top.

"It smells great. What are we having" Hermione grabbed a cup of tea and sat down.

"Breaded chicken and Fettuccini." Draco inhaled the smell of the food.

Italian, my favorite." By this time Hermione had relinguished her distaste for Draco, and took a large portion, then glanced at Draco.

"What?" Draco cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Did you get the speech to? Because i find something suspicious about it." She confessed this while inserting a small bite of chicken.

"I did, but i didnt find it to be odd." Draco dismissed Hermione's concern, stabbing at a piece of chicken.

"Well how are they supposed to know if we sleep in the same room, or if we've told each other where they've gone. I dont know. Maybe im being paranoid." Hermione seemed to be debating wore with herself than Draco.

"Their experienced wizards. They find ways. Besides, they're just trying to make our lives easier.  
Prepare us for those kids we're suppose to have. I dont mind their intervention." Draco shrugged, again dismissing Hermione.

"You just called me Hermione. Thats the first time since we've been married that you've called me that." Hermione inadvertently smiled.

"Well there's no sense in me calling you Granger, because you arent anymore. Although i've had a hard time not calling you a mudblood." Draco admitted, and Hermione knew he was pushing buttons.

"I'll bet. Old habits die hard." Hermione took another bite, raised her eyebrow along with a smile.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, you heard right. He made dinner, for us." Hermione was lying in the grass, talking on her cell phone

"So do you think he's changed." Ginny asked already knowing the answer.

"I honestly dont know. I mean, i think his mother put him up to it. She's affected him a lot. Its kind of weird, but, he's sort of a mama's boy." Hermione giggled thinking of her Slytherin graduated husband.

"Why do i hear chirping? Did he suddenly go out and buy you a bird too?" Ginny asked scornfully.

"No, im roaming the terrace darling." Hermione made a poor attempt at sophistication.

"Ahhh. Well, as much as i'd love to continue our chat. There was just an explosion in the basement. I'll call you later." Ginny hung up before Hermione could say anything.

Walking back to the mansion, Hermione had time to think. She thought about what her father said. She wanted to believe him, but something in her gut told her to think otherwise. Somehow her mind had wandered to Draco, in the house, cleaning the kitchen, and she went inside to help.... much to her surprise.


	8. Back to Normal

A/N: Just a quick interlude..... if you would like me to email you when i have updated Pre-Arranged, then email me at and write "Update me" in the subject. You can also ask me questions, or any thing you want, really.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had planned on sleeping in the same room last night, but somehow he never made it back to the room. Hermione barely slept, being unused to her surroundings. When she woke early in the morning Draco was nowhere to be found. Still, she quietly crawled out of bed and put on her joggin outfit. She went into the bathroom, and freshened up. Then still tip toeing down the main stairs, Hermione went out for her usual morning run.

* * *

Draco was awakened by a ray of light shining directly across his face. Sitting up slowly it took him a minute to realize where he was. He was in his personal library, where he often retired to at night, before going to sleep. By the looks of it, he'd never made it upstairs. Feeling guilty for leaving Hermione to navigate the house on her own, Draco went to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
He waited an hour, and when Hermione didnt appear he went upstairs to check on her. When he entered the room, he found it empty. Though Draco was curious as to where she went, he paid little attention to it, and went downstairs to eat.

* * *

Hermione arrived home after taking a jog through her extensive property. She didnt realize just how beautiful the grounds were. She entered the house through the diningroom entrance.

Yes, i made dinner last night, and breakfast this morning. But she's more concerned with the contract  
Hermione stopped just before the kitchen door and listened carefully.

"Dont be ridiculous, this marriage is strictly for her parents sake. And that is fine with me. I dont want anything more." Draco was clearing the table of all the food. the eggs were milky and the sausage cold. As much as Hermione agreed, it hurt to hear him be the first to declare it, outloud.

Straightening her top, Hermione walked into the kitchen, and emptied leftovers into a Ziploc container.

"Who's that?" I mouthed, pretending to only be half interested.

"My mum." He mouthed back rolling his eyes. Hermione nodded feeling none the better.

Narcissa finally let Draco go, and he hung up with a sigh.

"Are you in that relationship because of a contract as well?" Hermione threw the container into the fridge and walked out.

"Great! She's hormonal." Draco turned the sink on and started washing the dishes.

* * *

Hermione didnt know where she was going, or how to find her way back to the familiar section of the house. So instead she wandered aimlessly trying to find the master bedroom. She wanted to shower, after her long run. Maybe the heat had gotten to her, and that was why she got so upset.

"Why dont i just apparate? I am, afterall, allowed to." Hermione spoke out loud, shaking her head as she pulled out her wand.

"Because, though your incredibly book smart, you dont always have the greatest common sense." Draco walked up behind her. Hermione jumped slightly as she turned around to face him.

"Oh. So now your insulting me. You really know how to schmooze, dont you?" Hermione lamented.

"I really dont need to schmooze you. We're already married, and required to sleep together. What more is there?" Draco stepped closer to her, and Hermione's breath couldnt help but catch in her throat. He drew even closer and her brain started to race.

Draco reached past Hermione and opened a door, leading to a room Hermione recognized. "Is this where you wanted to go?" Draco smiled that same cocky smile, and Hermione suddenly remembered why she hated him.

"Yes. Well, arent you crafty. If you dont excuse me, i'll be taking a shower." Hermione swiftly advanced inside the room, and slammed the door.

Draco simply shrugged and apparated. Seconds later he was meandering through the garden. He inhaled deeply, reflecting on his life. He remembered his days from Hogwarts. He was a coniving child then, due to his father. But since his father's death, he slowly grew more docile, his mother's presence always present in his mind. He enjoyed life better when he was constantly causing trouble, he never had anything to worry about. Now he was more conscience of other people around him.

"Women and their damn antics." Draco muttered, kicking a small pebble. He loved his mother, but she was continually trying to influence him, for once he just wanted her to leave him alone. He wanted to make the best of the rest of his life with Hermione. Something told him they could work things out, no matter how much he didnt want to. The only thing holding him back was, her.


	9. Do i Make you Blush, Hermione?

**A/N:** I think you'll enjoy this chapter. But here's a head's up....... its short.  
Also, alot of you have been saying things about the grammar. I'm sorry, i noticed this too. The problem is i'm writing it in Notepad, which makes it difficult to catch the little things, and once i upload it, everything gets screwed up. Sorry for the inconvienence. Oh and if your going to have the audacity to correct my spelling, have the courtesy to indicate specifically which part your talking about.

* * *

Draco had retreated to his library, where he spent the rest of the day reading Thomas Hobbes. The library was his sanctuary, no one knew this room existed but him, and maybe the builders of the house. Hermione was some where, though Draco didnt really care where. He eventually heard soft foot steps above him, and figured Hermione was off to bed. Feeling spirited, Draco set his novel aside and headed up the stairs. 

He took the stairs two at a time, anxious to reach the bedroom. He casually swung open the door and heard a yelp from the corner.

"You could've knocked." Hermione chided. She was barely dressed trying to cover herself with a tee shirt.

Draco turnedherway and smiled. "In my own home? I dont think so." Draco shook a finger in her direction. Walking to the other side of the room, he opened a dresser drawer. He got a glimpse of Hermione from the window. He saw her start to stare, and he chose that moment to peel of his tight black shirt.

Draco exposed a well toned back, his shoulders well etched, and his arms highly defined. Draco had spent many hours shirtless in the sun, getting the tan he thought his milky skin could never have. He heard a low gasp from Hermione and he turned slightly, just enough to see her cover her mouth and turn away, cheeks red and all. Smiling, satisfied with the job he was doing, draco undid the belt holding up his dark jeans. Hermione tried to busy herself with something in the corner, but Draco knew she'd be drawn to watch, and he was right.

Draco's jeans instantly loosened, exposing more tanned lines. Hermione couldnt help but stare, as much as she didnt want to. Draco grabbed a black pair of boxers from the dresser, and then sat in a chair to his right. He unfastened the laces on his boots, and tossed them to the side. He would glance up, occasionally, still smiling. Hermione disappeared into the bathroom, and Draco just sat there, taking all the time in the world to get those shoes off. Hermione reappeared as Draco took off the other sock. Standing up, he slid the jeans down his muscular legs, allowing them to pile around his ankles. Stepping out of the heap, he was left in his boxer briefs,  
Hermione gaping, mouth opened slightly.

"Am i bothering you?" Draco asked, standing there, playing games with Hermione.

"Oh, no. I'm just trying to find my other bag of clothing." Hermione was quick to come up with an excuse as she opened the closet.

"Okay good." Draco pulled his boxers over his briefs, and closed the dresser. The two walked over to the bed, "That's my side." Draco seductively approached Hermione, and she quickly tried to avert her eyes. Draco was so close to Her thatshe feel his breath on her neck. He slipped past her, being sure to slide his bulky body against hers lightly. He felt her shudder and couldnt help but feel good about it.

"S-sorry, i'm used to sleeping on the left." Hermione rushed to the other side of the bed, and hesitated when pulling back the covers. Draco on the other hand climbed right in.

"You just going to stand there? I wont bite." Draco practically whispered this huskily. He flipped back the covers for her, and patted her side of the bed. She timidly climbed in, and faced her back to him. "Good night." Draco said placing a firm hand on her arm.

"Uh-hh good night." Hermione breathed just barely.

"Job well done Malfoy." Draco thought to himself. He knew he had unnerved her, exactly what he wanted to do. If he was going to be stuck with her for the rest of her life, he was going to have fun with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't sleep at all that night. She couldnt stop thinking of Draco's behavior. She couldnt figure out if he was toying with her, or if he wanted something. Thoughts racked her brain, and when the clock indicated five, she finally roled out of bed, and prepared for her morning jog.

She took the same route as yesterday. Spending extra time just admiring her surroundings. Their property included a canal, that led to a well sized lake. Hermione strayed off the path and ran along the waters edge.

"What is he up to?" Hermione asked herself as she finally stopped for a break. She laid down on the grass, underneath a tall reaching willow. The fog coming off the canal was peaceful, and easily calmed Hermione.  
She absolutely loved nature, and was in heaven when she was out here.

Hermione continued to think about Draco as she finished her jog and got home. Avoiding the kitchen, Hermione went straight upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Draco had silenced the bathroom. He didnt know why, he assumed it was in anticipation that Hermione would walk in at just the right time. He enjoyed last night, he had never gotten under a girl's skin, as well as he did last night. 

Draco closed his eyes, running his large hands through his blonde hair, letting the steam brush his face. He was so focused on his shower he never heard Hermione open the door.

"Oh My God." Hermione screamed covering her eyes and turning away.

"Oh, hello." Draco smiled at her, while instinctively covering up. He truly was embarassed, but was good at hiding it.

"What did you do? Silence the bathroom?" Hermione asked melodramatcially.

"Well yeah, i thought you were sleeping. I didnt want to wake you." Draco lied quickly returning to his shower, closing his eyes again "Look it's no big deal. We have to sleep together, eventually." Draco look at her through one, half opened eye. He saw her flinched and smiled triumphantly.

"Come tell me when your done." Hermione huffed angrily. She slammed the door as she walked out.

"Whatever." Draco returned to his shower, taking his time with the hot water.

* * *

**A/N:** I think this will be one of my favorite chapters. I hope all of you could picture the tention Draco was creating.


	10. Draco's Truth

The next three weeks Hermione made a point of avoiding Draco. They had only slept in the same bed once since the shower incident. Draco spent most of his time in his library, which Hermione had yet to discover. 

Today was different, Draco had joined Hermione in the kitchen, where he sat at the table reading the paper. Hermione heard tapping on the window, so she opened it as far as it would go. Just as she did so, four owls flew in.

Hermione instantly recognized Hedwig and Pig, who she welcomed. She placed two bowls of oatmeal on the counter, and took the letters from them. Walking to the table she noticed the other two owls went directly to Draco.

"Whose owls are those?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"My girlfriends." Draco teased. Noticing the look she gave him, he frowned. "Sorry. They're from work." Dracoanswered on a more serious note.

"You dont work." Hermione thought outloud.

"How would you know?" Draco asked suddenly agitated.

"Because my mom said..."

"Do you always listen to your mom? Look, it might not be a steady job, but its still a job." Draco's reaction was harsh.

"Well then what do you do?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"I work." Draco said opening the letter. He had no intention of telling her what he did, because he knew she would laugh.

"Listen, Man of Mystery, i'm your wife. What is it you do?" Hermione crossedher arms and shiftedher weight to herright foot,getting tired of his undercover act.

"Shit." Draco said suddenly causing Hermione to look at him confused. He had just finished reading one letter, and he didnt like what it said. He stood up sharply and apparated before Hermione could question him further.

"It's like being married to a damn magician." Hermione shook her head, opening Harry's letter.

* * *

Draco was in his library instantly, where he immediately went to the vintage phone on his desk, it was a secure line, so Hermione couldnt listen in.

"Yes Jayne Miraa please." Draco spoke into the phone impatiently. Draco looked back at the letter and read it over again.

_Draco,  
Congratulations on your wedding, sorry i didnt show. But thats not why i write. The writer loved your audition, he wants you to play the role of Donatello Kvoski, in his upcoming movie The Southern Sun. I am personally throwing you a congratulations party, and i expect both you and your wife to be there. Call with any questions.  
Jayne_

"Hi Jayne. What do you mean, a congratulations party?" Draco spat. "Look, dont you think you should have asked me? What if my wife and i had plans? This is ridiculous. Your my agent,_not_ my publicist." Draco was frustrated, he didnt want to explain this to Hermione.

"No, no. I understand. The misses and i have hit a rough patch. Tonight just isn't a good night for us. No, i dont want you to reschedule. Yes, i'll see you tonight." Draco hung up, and his head became heavy, he sat in a chair rubbinghis temples. He abrubtly apparated to the Master bedroom.

* * *

Hermione jumped when she heard a loud "pop" fill the room. "Can't you just use the stairs? For once?" Hermione rolled her eyes. She was unpacking her bags. She felt stupid for just now getting around to it, after she had been at the mansion for at least a month and a half.

"I'm an actor." Draco looked down, not able to face her.

"You're a what?" Hermione asked skeptically, stopping what she was doing.

"Look, i dont want to go tonight, but we have to go to a party, with the cast and crew of my upcoming feature film. We'll leave here at like six. So be ready. Go shopping, get your hair done, do whatever it is you girls do." Draco spoke quickly, not wanting to have a long discussion.

"You just expect me to get ready on command? I was supposed to have dinner with my parents tonight. Why didnt you tell me sooner?" Hermione argued like a little girl.

"Because i didnt know until about.. ohh,15 minutes ago. It gives you..... about eight and a half hours to get ready." Draco turned to walk out the door.

"What do you mean you_just_ found out?" Hermione grew angry. She had no desiret to be seen with him, pretending they were happily married.

"That letter, was from my agent. She planned a party, forgot to tell me sooner, thought we'd be on our honeymoon. Look we just need to be seen for a little while, thats all." Draco felt like he was pleading with her, and he didnt feel he needed to.

"So i'm just supposed to drop what i'm doing, because you need to go to some party?" Hermione disputed, furiously.

"Yes. Im asking this of you. The director, editors, everyone, is expecting to see US there. Not me. So would you just shut up and help me out?" Draco took a step in her direction.

Hermione closed the gap between them, "Why? What've you ever done for me?" Hermione spat at him, and then walked out, slamming the door.

"Great." Draco punched the bed post, and walked out the door.

**A/N:** Sorry so short. This chapter is what's leading into the "juicy" stuff. Oh and runaway mental patient. You didnt offend me, i've been writing for years, i'm immune to criticism, someone else sent me a flammer. And again, these writings arent written wrong on purpose, notepad doesnt always space the way i want it to, and i dont always double check my work.


	11. Alcohol Kisses

**A/N:** Be forewarned..... this is the chapter...... that two become one.

* * *

Draco had searched the house, only to find that Hermione was no where around. "Well there's a breach of contract." Draco said outloud. He walked to the media room, and turned on the t.v. Flipping to a Monty Python re-run he waited, impatiently for Hermione to get home. 

He heard the door slam at 5:00, and he glanced up from the t.v. He didnt see Hermione, but he knew it was her.

"Why aren't you ready yet? I just spent my afternoon getting ready for some event i dont even want to go to, and it's for you." Hermione looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was pulled back loosely, with several curls surrounding her face. She wore a floor length black dress, with a split on the side clear up to her hip, the neck look liked someone had stretched it out, revealing the right amount of cleavage, and strappy shoes.

"I didnt think you were coming home. Give me 30 and we can go." Draco shot up and apparated. Hermione just rolled her eyes, wondering still, why she was doing this for him.

* * *

"You dont know how much i appreciate this." Draco said squeezing her waist slightly. 

"Yeah you should. You owe me big time. All i know is, they better have a well stocked bar." Hermione smiled to someone on the left, there were cameras flashing as the two walked into a huge building.

"I'll join you." Draco smiled to her, and for the first time that night, she didnt mind being there.

* * *

"And i thought i would be the first to hit the bar." Hermione sat down next to Draco and ordered a margarita. 

"This was a bad idea." Draco sighed, taking another swig of beer.

"Ahhh. I see. Well, alcohol always solves problems." Hermione said sarcastically, stirring the margarita that was placed in front of her.

"At least tonight they are. Cheers." Draco tapped Hermione's class and finished off his beer.

* * *

"Ohhh. People talked about you and Misha for days." Hermione laughed freely. Her and Draco had acquired quite the collection of shot glasses infront of them. 

"They probably talked more about us, then we talked to each other." Draco chortled pitifully.

"I never knew what you saw in her, though Ginny and i spent hours trying to figure it out." Hermione sighed, her laughing now subsiding.

"What about you Hermione? Why didnt you ever hook up at Hogwarts?" Draco looked at her, testing how much she was willing to confess in.

"But i did. Ron and i dated for the last two years of school, and the first year of freedom." Hermione defended.

"Right. Let me guess. You two were in love." Draco spat bitterfully.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked finishing off her shot.

"Nothing." Draco paused, watching her. "But i'll bet you never experienced true passion." Draco smiled at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione's thought process was very blurred.

"The deep wanting, every touch sending a sensation across your body, every kiss applying well needed pressure, the pure sweat, and heat of it all." Draco took a final swig of his beer and pushed the bottle away.

"Kiss me." Hermione demanded, simply yet firmly.

"What?" Draco looked at her confused.

Before he realized it, Hermione had pressed her lips against his. He felt the sensation spread across his body, starting at his sore lips. Her hand rested softly on his cheek, providing warmth. He cupped her delicate face in his hands and kissed her back.

"Let's get outta here." Draco whispered finally breaking away.

"Wont they miss you?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes slowly.

"They wont even know we're gone." he kissed her again. Stopping quickly he grabbed her jacket, and put a hand on the small of her back, escorting her to the exit.

* * *

The two burst into their room, barely able to contain themselves, kissing each other frantically. Draco stripped the jacket from Hermione's shoulders, and continued to kiss her. In a matter of seconds the two were lying on the bed, peeling each other's close off. Hermione straddled Draco kissing him passionately, feeling the heat he described. 

Draco rolled her over, and pressing his naked body to hers, he trailed kisses from her lip to the tip of her shoulder, and back. Her hands were sprawled across his back, breathing heavily. Coming back to her neck he trailed more down her neckline and to her chest. Hermione pressed Draco's body to her, and let out a gasp as his mouth did wonders to her body. Draco continued to tease and prod, exploring every body part, for what seemed like, to Hermione, ages.

"Quit toying with me Malfoy." Hermione whispered running her hands through his hair. Answering her request, Draco kissed her once more, before sliding himself into her.

Hermione let out a loud gasp as Draco began to press in and out of her slowly. His strong arms were placed by Hermione's head and she felt protected here, in their little realm. As the pressure built up in both of them their movements quickened, everything becoming frenzied. Finally they both bodys became one, and Draco collapsed ontop of her, panting, never feeling passion quite like that.

Draco rolled off of Hermione and kissed her cheek, she smiled modestly, before closing her eyes and falling asleep, for the first time, since she'd been at the mansion.

* * *

Draco on the other hand, turned on his side, and stared at the darkness. The buzz in his head was mild, still allowing him to think straight. 

"I didnt enjoy that. I didnt enjoy that." Draco's head screamed. But he knew better. He felt it in her touch and the way he treated her. He took his time, getting to know her, taking advantage of her.

"Oh god." The thought suddenly crossed his mind. She was obviously drunk, and unaware of what she had just done, and he had allowed it. He just knew he was in for some trouble tomorrow.

Unlike all the girls that came before, Draco for the first time, cared about the woman's feelings lying beside him.


	12. Lost Feelings

Draco looked at the clock and saw that it had only been five minutes since the last time he had looked.

"This is ridiculous!" Draco huffed, throwing back the sheets and getting dressed. he thought of apparating but he didn't want to wake Hermione. So instead he tip toed across the wood floor and slipped out the door.

Draco took a walk around the grounds, he wasn't sure where he was going or how far he would walk, but for once he just followed his instincts.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke with a terrible ringing in her head. She stretched, eyes still closed, and as she did the sheets slid, exposing bare skin.

Feeling a cold draft on her body, Hermione opened her eyes wide enough to see she was naked.  
Hermione shot up quickly, covering herself and glancing in Draco's direction, "My God." Suddenly everything from the night before came rushing back to her, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

Getting dressed for her run, Hermione check the bathroom for Draco. "Where is he?" Hermione thought out loud.  
------------------------------------------------------------

Draco inhaled deeply, taking in the moist morning air. Thoughts of last night, images of the act, fresh on his mind.

"Stupid." He said out loud. How could he have let that happen? She was drunk, he knew that, so he tested her, seeing how much he could get out of her. He never wanted it to go as far as it did. Now all he could think about was how she would react when she woke up.

"No use denying it." Draco said dismally. He couldn't deny the fact that he found Hermione attractive, no denying he somtetimes enjoyed her company, no denying he felt more than passion, no denying he was quickly falling for her.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione soaked up the morning mist. She continued to reminince on last night, suddenly feeling every spot Draco had touched her. She fought with herself on wether or not she enjoyed it.

"Ew no, Hermione, its Draco we're talking about." She reasoned with herself. Realizing she didnt want to enjoy it, she feared facing him when she got back to the house. Reaching the bend in the path Hermione stopped her jog, palced her hands above her head, and closed her eyes, inhaling intensely.

Draco at the same time, was nearing the bend on his walk back. He had decided that nothing changed between them, and that his feelings were irrational. Looking downward, he trudged on.

They both heard the approaching of feet, and so quickly Hermione opened her eyes, and Draco looked up. They stopped in their tracks and simply stared at each other for moments.

"Hi." Hermione was the first to speak. Though it was softly Draco heard her.

"I didnt expect to see you up this early, you drank a lot last night." Draco attempted to smile, to no prevail.

"Apparently i did more than drink." Hermione started to laugh.

Draco just lowered his eyes, the feeling that he'd taken advantage of her, clear in his mind.

"What? No smart comment?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nope. None." Draco apparated, his cheeks redening with anger.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was back in his library, reading Thomas Hobbes. he felt safe, in his library, all alone. No one could reach him here, no one could watch his every move, no one could judge him. It was just him. Alone.

"Ugh." Draco sighed abandoning his book and apparating to the kitchen.

He found Hermione there, eating a grapefruit, her spandex outfit, reminding Draco just how good looking she truly was.

"Ahhhh, the mystery man returns." Hermione joked, eating a slice of her grapefruit.

"Yeah, well your not so transparent you know." Draco barked back.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Hermione quieted a bit, aware of his hostility.

"Nope. I was on the right side, just next to the wrong person." Draco said spitefully.

"You are such an asshole. And you weren't too upset to go to bed with me last night." Hermione shot out of her chair, knocking her grapefruit to the floor.

"Oh dont think too much of yourself Hermione, we both drank alot." Draco dismissed her sarcastically.

"I don't have to think too much of myself, your ego keeps me covered." Hermione stormed past him, and for a brief moment, Draco caught a glimpse of the tears welling up in her eyes.

Draco was left alone. Pulling out his wand he disposed of the grapefruit, then walked to a cabinet, took out a bottle of advil, and kicked himself.

"You're a damn fool." Was all Draco could say, before swallowing two pills and apparating back to his library.


	13. Unannounced Tre

**A/N:** I know that all my other chapters have been short, but this chapter is EXTREMELY short.

* * *

Draco and Hermione lived seperate lives for two weeks. They continued to sleep in the same bed, only because Hermione had charmed the bed to be larger. They occasionally cooked for each other, but Draco always ate at the breakfast bar, while Hermione ate at the kitchen table.

"Just so you know, my cousin is coming to stay with us." Draco announced one night, clearing his plate.

"Oh we're talking to each other now?" Hermione asked displeasingly.

"Momentarily. Like i said, he's coming to stay. He should be here," Draco paused expertly, looking at his watch, " In 3 hours." He shrugged and placed his dish in the sink.

"What? Two hours?" Hermione nearly choked on her sphagetti. "When did you fine out he was coming." Hermione had suddenly gotten the feeling that Draco had known about this visit for awhile.

"Oh about two weeks." Draco replied, taking a beer out of the fridge.

Draco saw the plate through its reflection in the fridge, allowing him to duck in the knick of time.

"Your the biggest git i've ever met!" Hermione wailed walking out of the kitchen.

"You didnt say that when we slept together." Draco yelled after her, taking a swig of his beer. All he saw was her finger appear from around the corner. Moments later he heard her approaching again.

"I was blasted." Hermione stated matter o' factly, rolling her eyes at him.

"You weren't too drunk to say my name. What was it you said? Oh thats right, 'stop toying with me Malfoy.' And a while after that you screamed my name with such passion." Draco mocked, setting down his beer.

Hermione felt a certain level of sexual tension between them, and it was exciting. She wanted to kiss him, and yet at the same time, wring his neck.

"Why dont you go upstairs and change. Your silence is of no use to me." Draco shrugged and walked out of the kitchen.

"Uhhhhh." All thoughts of kissing Draco erased from her mind as she stormed out of the kitchen after him. "Well yo...." Hermione turned the corner to find Draco gone. "It's like he isnt even here." Hermione shrugged as she indeed went to change.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, a knock at the door startled Hermione. She abandoned her book at the kitchen table and walked to the front door. She opened the door and saw a handsome young man, no more than 17 years old. He had beautiful blonde hair, almost white, that shone in the porch light. His eyes were a rare blue, Hermione had never seen before, his skin was a pale white, like Draco's, and he smiled the same, cocky smile.

"You must be Draco's cousin. He's told me so little about you." Hermione smiled, inviting the young boy in.

"Ahh. Yes, well, he's told me absolutely nothing about you. Just that you two are married." He stepped in, looking around. "This place hasnt changed at all. I'm surprised you havent touched it up." The boy started up the stairs. "My name's Tre by the way. Tre Malfoy." The boy smiled one last time before walking up the stairs and down the hall.

"Must run in the family." Hermione sighed. Suddenly three bags whizzed past Hermione, and up the stairs. She pressed herself flat against the wall, saving herself from being hit. Hermione shut the door, preparing herself for a long couple of weeks.

* * *

Draco heard the familiar voice of his cousin. Finishing up the last of Thomas Hobbes, he apparated to his cousins room.

"Good ol' Draco. How's it been." Tre looked at his cousin as he waved his wand, unpacking his bags.

"Oh, just great." Draco rolled his eyes, and Tre let out a melodious laugh.

"Trouble with that fine specimen downstairs?" Tre asked casually, raising an eyebrow with curiousity.

"Oh, trouble doesnt even begin to describe it. Hermione is...." Draco trailed off trying to find the words that describe her.

"Wait! Hermione Granger? The girl you used to torment, the one who ran around with the great Harrry Potter?" Tre looked at Draco dubiously. "She's hot." Tre admitted, nodding his head.

"Yeah, but she can sure be a bitch." Draco confessed, with a cold laugh.

"Draco, dear, you have no idea." Hermione had followed Tre up the stairs, and was now purched outside the door listening to their conversation.


	14. A New light

A/N: Draco's novel interest will be better explained later in the story... and i like my chapters short... DEAL! 

"Rise and shine." Hermione threw back the drapes in the room, casting beams of light onto Draco's face.

"What the hell?" Draco stirred, shielding the sun from his eyes. He had stayed up late the night before, reading.

"Oh rubbish, it's 8 o'clock, we have a full day ahead of us. I have breakfast waiting for you downstairs, along with a list of things you need to do today. Boy! It's a long list so... come on, get going." Hermione smiled and walked out of the bedroom.

"Who the hell wakes up at 8 o'clock?" Draco yawned to himself.

"From now on... You." Hermione poked her head through the door and smiled cockily.

"Oh, am i glad i married you." Draco sneeringly.

* * *

It was 12:45 and Draco had already hung christmas lights, waxed the stairs, and cleaned the kitchen. He was only a quarter of the way done with his list, and already exhausted.

He was fixing the door hinge when Tre appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in boxers and a long robe.

"Morning Draco." Tre loudly yawned. He smiled, seeing his cousin was hard at work, "Been up long?"

All Draco could do was snort.

"Tre. I thought i heard you milling around up there. Come on down, i'll make you lunch." Hermione came out of the family room carrying a christmas bear. She stepped over Draco's tools and Tre followed close behind her.

"Oh thanks for offering Hermione, but really i'm fine, i dont need lunch just yet." Draco commented to himself.

In the kitchen Hermione poured a cup of tea for Tre, and turned on the oven. "How does soup sound? I figure on such a dreary day like this, soup would fit." Hermione asked, smiling sweetly.

"Soup sounds great." Tre was studying her intensely, and for a moment, just a moment, Hermione faltered under his close watch.

* * *

Draco heard the phone ring but thought nothing of it. It couldnt possibly be for him, so what did it matter. Hermione and Tre were in the kitchen, one of them could get it.

"Hello?" Hermione answered the phone, extra cheery. "Harry you old dog. How's it goin?" Hermione cooed into the phone.

"I've been pretty good. How's life for you and the ferret?" Harry asked roughly.

"Not too bad actually. But that doesnt matter, are you and the Weasley's coming for Christmas?" Hermione looked at Tre with concern as he choked on a piece of bread.

"Well i Ginny and i will be. I'm not too sure about the rest of them, they dont want to impose." Harry noticed the diversion and went with it, for Hermione's sake, knowing there was more to the story.

"Please. How can you impose when the family who invited you has 27 unoccupied bedrooms?" Hermione countered dismissing their concerns.

"Well it will definitely be Ron, Ginny and i. Did Ginny tell you about us?" Harry asked suddenly interested.

"NO. We havent talked since, oh i dont even remember when." Hermione practically hollered into the phone.

"Well we are kind of a couple now. Anyway's i need to go, time for practice. See you in three weeks." Harry spoked hurriedly.

"But..." Harry hung up before Hermione could finish. Shrugging she turned off the phone and went back to tying the bears bow.

"Does Draco know about this?" Tre asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Hermione grew serious, but tried to act nonchalant.

"I'll let you tell him, but do me a favor will you?" Tre smiled at her, and when she looked at him, signaling for him to continue he laughed, "Do it when i'm around." He stood up shaking his head, and clearing his plate. "That was delicious." He walked out of the kitchen, and Hermione let her breath out.

"Draco, what do you want for lunch?" Hermione walked to the doorway and found him concentrating on the door hinge. "Draco!" She practically yelled.

"What?" He barked, not even looking up.

"What do you want for lunch?" Hermione tried to ask sweetly.

"a sandwhich is fine, thanks." Hermione could tell he spoke to her kindly, involuntarily.

"Right. A sandwhich." She whispered, walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

Two weeks passed, with the same routine. Hermione would wake at six, go for a two hour run, come home, shower, and then wake Draco. He wasnt as bitter when she did, and she sometimes thought he enjoyed it.

Draco knew Hermione wasnt tell him something, he just didnt know what. Lately she had been fussing with four of the guest bedrooms, and everytime he asked what she was doing, she would get upset and shut the door in his face.

Draco rarely slept, Hermione haunted his dreams. Everytime he closed his eyes he went back to that one, magical night. Sometimes he would let himself divulge, but others would wake up, cursing himself. He knew he was attracted to her, but he didnt want to admit to anything else.

It was a week and a half until Christmas and Hermione knew she had to tell Draco soon. He had taken Tre to the movies one day, and Hermione chose that night to tell him. She prepared a fabulous meal, and set the kitchen table for three.

When the two got home, Hermione heard Draco's laugh for the first time. It sent chills down her spine, and she found it oddly intriguing. "Hermione where are you?" Tre called out, snapping Hermione back to reality.

"In the kitchen. Dinner's ready you two." Hermione called, trying to involve herself with other tasks, like cleaning the counters.

The two boys walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What's all this about Hermione?" Draco asked quizzatively.

"We need to talk." Hermione swallowed, then sat in her chair.

"This cant be good." Draco said, looking to his cousin, and noticed that his cousin knew.

"Draco, i invited Harry, Ron, and Ginny for Christmas." Hermione recoiled at the sound of Draco's fork hitting the plate. "And your mom, and my parents." Hermione closed her eyes as Draco took a ragged breath.

"You...What?" Draco spoke slowly.

"I figured, we're family now, we should make a tradition of our own for Christmas." Hermione tried to reason with Draco, but she could tell my the look on his face that it wouldnt happen.

"So you invite your friends? What kind of bull shit is this? Tre did you know about this?" Draco turned on his cousin, the anger expressed clearly on his face. He already knew the answer, but he asked anyway.

"Umm, kind of." Tre quieted, backing away from his cousin.

"Great. This is just great. No. No. I wont have them in my house." Draco stood up, tossed his napkin on the table, and walked to the sink, shaking his head.

"What do you mean you wont have them in_your_ house? Dont forget i live here too. This is as much my house as it is your's. And yes, they're coming. They'll be here next Tuesday." Hermione set her fork down gently. She wouldnt back down on this one.

"Oh and you choose now to tell me?" Draco spat at her, his eyes cold and empty.

"Don't try that with me Malfoy. You waited until two hours before Tre's arrival, i'm at least giving you three days to get used to the idea." Hermione stood up, and slammed her napkin on the table.

"Dont be so naive Hermione _Malfoy_. Or did you forget about that small little detail? You're a Malfoy too.?" Draco seemed offended that she had referred to him as Malfoy.

"Unfortunately. I can never forget that." Hermione crossed her arms, and glared at him. For a split second she would have sworn she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Screw you, Hermione." Draco stormed out of the kitchen, wondering why he hadnt just apparated. He knew exactly where his destination was.

"Yeah, you've already _done_ that Draco." Hermione called after him, feeling her temperature rise. She too left the room.  
Tre sat there, shocked.


	15. The Arrivals

**A/N:** Hello all... i really dont have much to say! For ONCE! But i'll babble anyway... just to annoy you. Okay never mind.

* * *

"Are you sure Draco's okay with this?" Ginny asked skeptically, stepping into the house.

"Oh of course he is." Hermione sweetly lied.

"No i'm not." Draco appeared from around the corner, eating an apple.

"Draco, please." Hermione looked at him pleadingly before glancing to the door where her mother was standing.

"Well then dont speak for me." Draco spoke plainly.

"Draco it was so nice of you to invite us." Herman ducked into the house and embraced his son-in-law, causing Draco's apple to topple out of his hand.

"It was all Hermione." Draco picked up his apple once the hug was over. "Really." Draco nodded and started to head for the kitchen.

Draco felt a firm hand grab hold of his shoulder. "Hi mum." Draco sighed knowing that familiar grip.

"Hermione, we need to work on his hospitality." Narcissa laughed turning her son around, and magically disposing of his apple.

"Yes well, i've tried." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"_Hermione_!" Ron came up fron behind and lifted her off her feet, twirling her around in a tight embrace. Draco instantly grew angry, but when he tried to take step, Narcissa tightened her grip. Draco was forced to watch the hour long embrace. Every second, Draco wanted to squeeze the life out of the red headed weasel. At least it had seemed like an hour, but in reality it had been, maybe, a minute. They quickly pulled apart, and Hermione turned to hug Harry.

"I'd better go put the Turkey in. Come on Ron, i still need to season you." Draco tossed his head towards the kitchen, while everyone began to laugh. Only the 5 youngest knew he wasnt joking.

* * *

After dinner Narcissa showed Vilda and Herman to their room, and the three retired for the evening. Hermione and Ginny helped to clear the table, then escaped to the terrace, leaving the three boys to do the dishes.

"Didnt you say there would be nine of us in the house?" Ginny questioned, lacing her arm through Hermione's.

"There is. I dont know where Tre is." Hermione smiled when she said his name.

"Is it wise to have your boyfriend stay in the same house as your husband..."

"Eww, Ginny. Tre is Draco's_younger_ cousin. Besides, i'm married." Hermione declared, almost in Draco's defense.

"But look who your married to!" Ginny reasoned.

"I made a promise." Hermione sighed, "In more ways than one." She muttered under her breath, thinking Ginny wouldnt hear.

"What? Wait, you two...?" Ginny's expression went from sympathy to shock in a matter of seconds.

"We were drunk, pushing the limits. It was nothing. We both agreed, we didnt feel anything for each other." Hermione was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Ginny.

"Right. Like your not somewhat attached." Ginny rolled her eyes, knowing her best friend better than that.

"Well what about you? I hear you and Harry started yourselves a little fire." Hermione chortled, walking on.

"Where did you hear that?" Ginny tried to look surprised, but she failed miserably.

"Oh, right. Harry and i still keep in touch. So...spill." Hermione smiled at her friend, and waited.

"Well, to be perfectly honest i dont really know. When he was visiting mum and dad, we sort of, hooked up i guess you could say." Ginny smiled slyly, looking down at their feet.

* * *

"So Draco..." Harry trailed off, trying to think of something positive.

"You dont have to pretend. We dont get along, i know that, you know that, Ron here knows that, hell Hermione knows that." Draco looked from Ron to Harry, washing a plate.

"Then lets not pretend. Time to bury old scores." Ron seemed to be in good spirits. Draco was sure he was doing this for Hermione's sake.

"Bury old scores. Huh. I guess it's time to let the past rest. After all, we're practically family. We'll be seeing each other alot. Lets at least be able to get along." Harry added, genuinely sincere.

"Wanna get a beer?" Draco shut off the faucet and looked to the other two.

"Gladly." Ron dropped the dry plate and grabbed his coat.

* * *

"Wonder where the guys are." Hermione and Ginny walked into the kitchen through the side door, and saw that everything had been abandoned.

"I hope they didnt get into it." Hermione looked fretfully around the room for any signs of a struggle.

"I'm sure they're... hell im not not even going to attempt omptimism." Ginny sighed worriedly.  
**

* * *

**

"Your joking right?" Draco laughed hysterically, as Harry slapped his back.

"Nope. You should have seen the look on Hermione's face." Ron's face had turned red from all the laughing, he finished off the last of his beer and ordered another round for the three of them.

"Well that's not as bad as the time Ginny and I..." Harry was interrupted by Ron.

"Harry. We both agreed, if you're going to shag my sister, i dont want to know about it. Hear no evil, see no evil,  
speak no evil." Ron chugged down his fourth beer, and looked at Draco.

"How long were you and Hermione together when Hermione 'committed the ultimate act' as she called it." Draco said sarcastically, casually sipping his second beer.

"Two years." Ron said in amazement, almost like he had thought about it for the first time. "Why?"

"Two months." Draco tipped his glass in Ron's direction and swigged the last of it.

"Touche" Ron laughed, completely incapacitated by this time.

"I think it's time we get him home." Harry commented, suddenly more than happy to leave.

**A/N:** In the next chapter... the thing you've all been asking for... but im not goint to tell you what it is.


	16. Heated Arguements

Harry and Draco carried a stumbling Ron through the door. Trying desperately to be quiet, Harry and Draco apparated Ron to his bedroom. 

"Hey man, that was fun." Harry said awkwardly to Draco, when they reached to top of the stairs.

"Yeah, it was great." Draco tried to muster up some form of enthusiasm, but both knew they were only doing this for the sake of Hermione.

"I'd better make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Harry opened Ron's door and disappeared, while Draco walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Opening the door quietly, Draco tip toed to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, then tip toed back to his side of to the bed.

"have fun?" Hermione flicked on a light, freezing Draco in his place. She was sitting on the lounge chair in a corner. Her arms were crossed and she looked at him with fierce anger.

"Yeah, actually i did." Draco said, competing with her.

"Well good, im glad. Because, Ginny and I sat here, wondering where the hell you allwere." Hermione almostshrieked, standing up and glaring at him.

"What do you care where i am, you were probably glad to have me out of the house. If what pissed you off was us leaving the dishes for you two to do, then i'm sorry. Heaven forbid you girls lift a finger to help." Draco rolled his eyes, turning to his side of the bed.

"Excuse me? Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. I do a lot around here. I practically cleaned this house from top to bottom. I make dinner for you all the time, and it had nothing to do with the stupid dishes. It has to do with the fact that we're married, you should tell me when your leaving." Hermione started toward him, but the look on his face stopped her from coming any closer.

"Oh, i'm so proud of you Hermione. But here's a news flash. Neither of us want this marriage, and i'm not required to 'check in' with you, or tell you where i'm going." Draco threw back the covers and then walked to the window.

"Listen, i made all the changes around here. you're still in the house you grew up in, you still have all your furniture, your rooms, everything. I made all the sacrifices. And you_do_ have to check in with me Draco. I'm your wife. Wether you like it or not. I'm the best thing you've got right now, so deal with it." Hermione got the courage to approach him further, but was forever watchful of his body language, that's when she noticed that his body went riggid.

"Like hell you are. I dont need you. You're just an accessory. I'd keep that in mind the next time you want to question me. You understand me?" Draco seemed deadly, and for the first time, Hermione feared him. He tooked a few steps toward her, and looked her square in the eye.

The tention grew between them, Draco took two more steps closer, and was in her face. Slowly, but steadily, Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione firmly. Hermione laced her arms around Draco's neck, as his firm, strong arms, wrapped around her tiny waist.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered, her breath catching in her throat.

"What's it feel like im doing?" Draco replied, attempting to kiss her again, only to be met by Hermiones hand.

"You come in here,telling me you dont need me and everything else, and now your kissing me? What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione asked, her temper rising again.

"There's a lot wrong with me." Draco whispered seductively, grabbing Hermione's arm and kissing her again.

The need for each other was great between the two, and in this moment of passion, it was all about them. Draco picked Hermione up, and while still kissing her, dropped her onto the bed. Hermione meticulously started to unbutton Draco's shirt.

Draco couldnt deny the fact that this was what he truly wanted, and that she was more than just an accessory in his life. But so long as they argued, there would always be this deep passion between them.

Hermione wanted Draco just as much, she never truly got over their night together, even if she was drunk. She continued to unbutton his sirt, pulling the tail ends out of his pants, and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. She grabbed his pants and gradually unzip them.

Draco grabbed Hermione's hands, placing them above her head, he slid her nightgown off. Hermione returned to his jeans, focusing intently on getting them off.

When she finsihed, Draco left trails of kisses from her lips to the end of her shoulder and back to the base of her neck, down her collar bone, and began to coddle her left breast. Hermione ran her hands softly around Draco's back, breathing heavily. He continued to suckle her nipple as they hardened. Hermione rolled over on top of Draco, and deliberately placed kisses down his torso. Reaching the brim of his boxers Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Sliding off his boxers, Hermione for the first time committed herself to Draco in a new way. It was no longer just for the ecstacy of it all, she was doing this to please him, and she showed it in her actions.

"Hermione, you have no idea what you do to me." draco shifted his weight, eyes closed in a state of complete euphoria. She was doing things to him, no girl had ever done before. He felt his temperature start to rise and his body trying to convulse, he took control of the situation, rolling Hermione onto her back. Draco put a finger on Hermione's lips and she gently kissed it, he then ran his finger delicately down her neck, chest, and torso. He brushed his finger across Hermione's inner thigh, and she let out a low giggle.

"I think i have an idea." Hermione smiled at Draco, wiggling her hips, causing Draco's finger to slide inside her. "Uhhhh." She inhaled quickly, the friction causing a reaction deep inside her. Draco explored her innermost places, as she continued to wriggle and squirm. Her hips suddenly started to buckle, and her breathing quickened drastically.

Pulling out, Draco replaced his finger, slowly beginning to thrust his hips back and forth in a rythmic motion. Hermione quickly fell in sync with draco, her nails digging into his back, as she pressed his body even closer to hers. Whispering in his ear, the two moved together. Without warning, Hermione started to buckle again, Raising her hips into the air, Draco too, was experiencing convulsions racing through his body. The two came together, and Draco collapsed ontop of Hermione, totally spent.

* * *

"Draco? Where do you disappear to, when you apparate?" Hermione shifted her eyes upward. She had her head resting on his stomach while he traced circles on her arms.

"The library." Draco confessed, sounding almost embarassed. "The builders of the house, built a room unaccessable, except through apparation. I go there every chance i get." Hermione could feel Draco's head turn upward.

"I guess we have more in common than i thought." Hermione whispered.

"yeah. You're a lot kinkier than i ever thought you were." Draco laughed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him.

"I happen to know that you attmepted to meet Ron at the door one day naked. As a surprise. But someone else showed up. But that didnt stop you." Draco looked at her with a smile, "So what made you sleep with Harry that day? And why cant you meet me at the door naked." Draco laughed cooly.

"Harry told you about that? He promised not to say anything." Hermione looked hurt.

"Oh the two of 'em are blasted. But they told me quite a bit about you." Draco nodded at her with a wink.

"Ugh. you're such a pig." Hermione was suddenly extremely upset, wrapping herself in one of the sheets she walked into the bathroom slamming the door. A few minutes later Draco heard the shower going.

"Why does she always do this?" Draco jumped out of bed, not bothering to cover himself up and walked into the bathroom.


	17. Christmas Dinner

**A/N: BEFORE CONTINUING STORY... MUST READ FOLLOWING**.Guess what... another short chapter. But oh well. I have noticed that my stories arent edited too well, and i would like to apologize. I am truly a better writer than what i show. As for a problem that has occured, some of my fans (and others who arent) if you will allow me to call you that, have sent me reply's to a person under the name of ChimChim. Apparently someone is using my earlier pen name as a way of sending flamers, and is further more lying immensely about themselves, which is in turn refelecting badly on me. I would like to clear up anything and everything now. I will never send a flamer from that pen name. My one and only pen name (until further notice) is StrawberiWine3089. That's how you will know it's me. Carry on.

* * *

"Why do you continually leave the room in the middle of a discussion?" Draco sat down on the edge of the tub and looked at her through the glass of the shower.

"Do you not comprehend the meaning of a closed door?" Hermione shot back, running her fingers through her brown hair.

"Apparently not, but you would think by now, with all the doors you slam, i would." Draco had a snide comment for everything, and it happened to be one of those things that attracted Hermione to him.

"Hey, you've slammed some doors." Hermione tried to counter.

"That was a nice come back, really. But here's the thing, you had no reason to walk out like that." Draco looked at her with a hurtful glance.

"Draco, you had no business putting my... business, out there like that." Hermione rubbed a clearing in the steam that was gathering on the glass, and looked at him.

"Put it out where? We were the only one's in that room. Hermione, learn to let go. I wasnt trying to offend you. I was kidding around." Draco seemed upset by her guardedness. He truly wasnt trying to hurt her, he was just trying to feel her out.

"Well it... it... i just dont want to discuss it anymore okay?" Hermione seemed on the verge of tears, and Draco could do nothing but hang his head.

"Fine... ok. Is there anymore room in that shower?" Draco smiled at her teasingly, and Hermione flung open the shower door.

* * *

It had been a hectic three days since the night Draco and the boys went out. They hadn't become any more friendly to each other, Draco expected that, but what he didnt expect was for them to be so distant from Hermione.

Everyone noticed a change in the way Draco and Hermione were interacting. They seemed to be comfortable with each other, not as hostile as before. Everyone in the house could take a hint, but no one had the guts to ask.

"Hey guys did you miss me?" Tre came waltzing through the kitchen archway, and flopped down on the closest bar stool.

"Where the hell have you been? We haven't heard from you in four days." Draco hollered, washing a potato. Hermione glanced out of the corner of her eye. Draco had confessed that he saw his younger cousin, almost like a son, and was very protective. She had teased him for showing a soft side.

"Out." Tre shrugged, biting into and apple. Unknown to anyone else, he had gotten on a plane and celebrated his 18th birthday on the wonderful Las Vegas strip. He had spent 5,000 dollalrs in the casino's and strip joints.

"Tre, now wouldnt be the time to talk smart." Hermione warned him from Draco's side, she was peeling the potato he had just washed.

"Hey you two arent my parents okay? I am 18 i can do whatever the hell i want now._So,_ if i choose to go to Las Vegas and party, so help me Merlin, i will." Tre threw the apple down on the counter and apparated to his room.

"_He was where_?" Draco stopped everything he was doing and went rigid.

"Draco, let it go. He has a point, he is 18, and we aren't his parents... Narcissa on the otherhand..." Hermione winked at her husband, and laughed as he walked out of the room, whistling.

* * *

They all sat down to Christmas Eve dinner, dressed semi formally. Everyone was full of chatter, as they found their name cards around the table. Harry was whispering something in Ginny's ear that made her giggle uncontrollably. Tre was sulking in his chair like a five year old. Narcissa, Vilda, and Herald sat together discussing how happy they were that Draco and Hermione were finally getting along.

About an hour had gone by, and their was a few idle discussions but mostly, there were plenty of side conversations.

"So Tre. Tell me more about your birthday celebration." Draco looked up at his cousin, who sat across from him, and smiled.

"Ohh, uhhh, it was... good." Tre shot a look of pure hatred at Draco, and Hermione thought that the look must be hereditary.

"Tre where did you go?" Narcissa asked sweetly. Everyone looked over at the youngest member.

"Ohhh uhhhhhhh me and a friend flew out to Las Vegas." Tre mumbled under his breath. "Nothing special." Tre tried to lie.

"Alright... sin city." Encouraged Ron.

"G'you get any man?" Harry asked enviously.

"uhhhh..." Tre started to mumble.

Ginny could see the uncomfort in Tre's eyes. "So Hermione... you and Draco sure seem to be getting along pretty well, why the sudden change of heart?" Ginny looked at her best friend smuggly.

"We had a long discussion and put aside our differences." Hermione tried to act reformed as she took a bite of Ham.

"Yeah, we_all_ heard that 'discussion'." Harry snided, as Ron choked on his potatoes, trying to stifle a laugh.

Hermione looked to Draco for support but all he could do was smile at his plate, clearly enjoying every minute of this.

"Alright! Hermione and Draco finally got it on!" Tre shot his cousin a look of vengence, as almost everyone at the table erupted into laughter. Everyone but Vilda, Hermione, and Narcissa.

"Thats enough. I will not have this 'discussion' at Christmas dinner." Narcissa stood up, fighting back a smile, as she looked around the table. Everyone immediately grew quiet, and obeyed Narcissa's command.

* * *

Hermione finished her meal bitterly, she was furious with Ginny for bringing up the other night, and at Draco for not defending them.

"We'll do the dishes kids." Narcissa and Vilda offered, scooting back their chairs.

"I'll help." Herald volunteered quickly.

"Good. Excuse me." Hermione tossed her napkin on the table, her tone rather tart.

Everyone dispersed. The three oldest transferred dishes from the diningroom to the kitchen, Tre slipped out the back door to the green house, and Draco caught a glimpse of Ginny walking out to the lanai on his way up to talk to Hermione. As for Ron and Harry, they seem to have disappeared.

* * *

Draco tried the door but it was locked. Sighing, Draco knocked. "You win. You got me to knock on a door in my own house." Draco joked, trying to lighten her spirits. When the door didnt open Draco said, "It's customary that after someone knocks, you open the door."

"Go away." Hermione wept.

"No." Draco was determined to get that door open. Using his wand, Draco unlocked the door and walked in.

"Ugh. Just once i wish you wouldnt use magic during an arguement." Hermione threw up her arms in exasperation, and began to wipe her eyes.

"Hey, wizardry has drawbacks. Now, whats wrong?" Draco wrapped his arms around her, but let go after Hermione's persistent shoves.

"You know perfectly well. I was utterly humiliated down there, and you..." Hermione suddenly turned on him, "And where were you?" Her eyes slanted as she poked his chest.

"Umm, if i recall correctly, i was right next to you." Draco didnt see where she ws going with this.

"You could have said something in our defense.' Hermione countered.

"And say what? There's no way to disguise the other night, and why would you want to?" Draco had a rancid feeling deep in his gut.

"Because its not something... nevermind. Forget it." Hermione waved her hands in dismissal.

"It's not like your ashamed." Draco said this, as if it couldnt possibly be the answer, but deep down, he knew it was... they both did.

Draco searched Hermione's face for some sign that it was all just a big mistake, but when Hermione hung her head regretfully, Draco grew disgusted, "You ARE ashamed. You're ashamed that you liked me, ashamed that you enjoyed the other night." Draco look at her with disbelief.

"Well can you blame me?" She said quietly. She avoided his eyes at all cost, therefore missing the pain in his eyes.

"No, i should've known you'd never change. You'll always be Hermione Granger." Draco turned and slammed the door.

Hermione felt the hot tears on her cheek, and the temperature in her ears rising as she threw herself onto the bed.

* * *

Tre had snuck outside for a smoke. A bad habit he picked up while frollicking the Las Vegas Strip. Not wanting to get caught he hid behind a box bush. He also happened to be standing in the perfect spot to hear Hermione and Draco's conversation.

The conversation was over almost as quickly as it began, and Tre was disappointed in the two of them. He continued to puff on his cigarette, until he heard footsteps approaching. He quickly tossed the cigarette aside and buried it under two leaves.

"I already saw it." Ginny spoke softly from behind him, he turned to find her standing there, arms crossed. Tre noticed how the moonlight framed her figure, and made her red hair glisten.

"Oh, hi. Ginny right?" Tre smiled genuinely as she nodded. Ginny took a brief note of the coky smile on his face. "I remember you from Hogwarts." He continued to smile as they stood in silence.

"So, how was Las Vegas? I've always wanted to see the Chip N Dales." Ginny laughed to herself. "So you always listen in on other peoples conversations?" Ginny looked at him with a smirk.

"You're not missing much." Tre lit up again feeling that his secret was safe with her. "But stop by my room if you want a free preview." Smiling smuggly, Tre sauntered off, leaving Ginny to ponder his last statement.

"Ohhhhhhh." Ginny let out a low gasp as she realized what he implied.


	18. Draco's Place

Hermione was asleep when Draco came into the room. He could tell she had been crying, her mascara hadstained her cheeks and pillow. Feeling drawn to her, Draco slid her legs under the covers, and pulled them up to her torso.  
Stepping back he looked at her, all the while, her words replaying over in his mind. He grew disheartened, standing there in the dark, looking at her. He turned out the lights and walked downstairs. 

Draco crept silently across the wooden floor when a voice called out to him, "Do you always creep around your house at night?" Draco turned to see Ginny, standing, arms crossed.

"Ughhh. What do you want?" Draco rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"To help you." Ginny shrugged, almost expecting praise.

"With what?" Draco asked taken aback.

"With your calculus homework," Ginny rolled her eyes, and looked at Draco as if he was deficient, "Hermione of course." Ginny smiled, expecting him to realize what good fortune she was doing him.

"Look i dont need your help." Draco turned to walk away.

"Show her how you truly feel Draco. Stop hiding the fact that you love her." Ginny called after him, dropping the "high and mighty" act.

"I dont love her Ginny." Draco turned to confront her. "And besides, we've managed to clarify that she's ashamed be with me in any way. So i dont think you can help me." Draco again turned away and walked into the room closest to him.

Ginny followed him, not giving up on the discussion, "Draco i know you, better than you think i do. You're a man of knowledge. I know you have a passion for reading, though you're embarassed by it. And i see the way you look at Hermione." Ginny paused and saw that, though he tried to hide it, she was getting to him. " But what's more, i see how she looks at you, and believe me, it's in no way a look of shame." Ginny sat in the chair nearest the door, as he leaned onto the desk, processing everything Ginny had said.

Stepping out of character Draco turned to her with a look of dispair, "What do i do?" His eyes lingered on the persian rug.

"Take her to Tellson's Book Store. I know you know where it is. Treat her like she's more than just your betrothed. Treat her like she's your wife." Ginny's tone was sympathetic and helpful, and Draco for once appreciated Ginny.

"Well i'm tired, and i've done my job here. So i'm going to bed." Ginny got up and began to leave when Draco called to her.

"Why are you helping me?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because she's my friend. And well, you two just work." Ginny smiled softly and paused in the door frame for a minute. Then slowly, she turned from Draco and left the room. "And i still love you." She whispered to herself on the way up the stairs.

* * *

"Ginny, you've returned." Harry propped himself up on his pillow, as she walked in. "Since we're both up, and its christmas eve, why dont i silence the room and..."

"Not tonight Harry." Ginny muttered, as she locked herself in the bathroom. Harry heard stiffled sobs moments later, and wondered what was wrong.

"Gin, are you okay?" Harry asked with compassion, knocking softly on the door.

"I'm fine." Ginny's muffled voice sobbed.

* * *

Everyone awoke at 6 a.m. the next day, and gathered around the Christmas tree. Narcissa took the role of handing out gifts to their prospective owners. Everyone went one at a time, showing off the gift they had just received. By noon, they had finished, and everyone, yet again dispersed. Harry and Ron went out onto the front porch to play chess, while Ginny and Tre walked to the back of the house, laughing about something. As for Vilda, Herald, and Narcissa, they went into the kitchen to begin the evening's dinner.

Draco found Hermione in the bedroom, admiring the newdress Ginny hadgiven her. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence in the room. "Get dressed." Draco demanded, though his tone was soft and hopeful.

"What?" Hermione looked at him bewildered.

"Just hurry up and get dressed, i want to show you something." Draco seemed almost excited as Hermione slipped into the sun dress she was holding.

"Is this okay?" Hermione queried.

"Perfect." Draco grabbed her hand and literally dragged her down the stairs. "We'll be back." He called as they rushed out the door.

"Draco where are you taking me?" Hermione couldnt help but laugh at his erractic behavior.

"You'll see. Close your eyes, we're going to apparate and i want it to be a surprise." Draco pulled her close as they apparated.

* * *

"Do you remember the time... someone hexed Snape causing some invisible force to knock him... straight into his... cauldron," Ginny was laughing so hard she could barely speak, "and it was full of a toad potion." Tre began to laugh as well.

"Well i should hope so. I was the culprit." He smiled through the laughter as Ginny looked at him in awe, then the two began to laugh together. "How about the person who wrote scroll for a good time, under professor Umbrigde's name, in the boys bathroom." Tre was now rolling.

"That one was tricky, i had to sneak in after hours, so i wouldn't run into any guys, then to make matters worse, in walks Ramone. I thought i was a goner for sure. She was such a hard ass." Ginny stopped laughing to ponder the prank.

"That was you? Everyone thought it was some first year, trying to prove himself. Guys would whistle at the professor, just to confuseher and make her mad. It was hilarious." Tre looked at Ginny with amazement, then the two broke out into laughter again.

"We caused a lot of trouble didn't we?" Ginny finally subdued her laughter and laid back on the steps.

"Yeah we did." Tre glanced at her with a mysterious look in his eye. He took one last drag of his cigarette, before snubbing it out on the stairs and flicking it aside.

"Hey Ginny, come help me set the table." Vilda appeared at the door, smiling at the two.

Ginny got up and followed closely behind Vilda, she glanced back at Tre who rested a hand where she had just been sitting.

* * *

"Can i look now?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Yes, now you may look." Draco stepped back allowing her to take the bookstore in. Hermione uncovered her eyes and let out a loud gasp. "Well? What do you think?" Draco smiled, and for once it was genuine, not cocky. He had taken her to a beautiful old Victorian style library, reaching three floors, the first one being a lounge area.

"This is the most wonderful bookstore i've ever seen. I could stay here forever." Hermione looked around in complete bliss.

"I love this place." Draco looked around taking in the familiar surroundings.

"Hello Draco. It's been awhile. Shall i bring you your usual? I've reserved your couch for the past few months." A cute blonde had strode over, carrying a tray. She had on a peppy smile and her voice seemed to sing as she talked. "And who is this lovely lady?" The blonde turned to Hermione and offered a wide toothy smile, while Hermione could only muster a faint one.

"This is my wife, Hermione." Draco placed a hand on the small of Hermione's back, and she couldn't help but feel safe, though from what, she was unsure.

"Wife? You never told us you were married. Oh well, i'll bring your frappacino to your sofa, anything for you Hermione?" The blonde's expressions were very animated.

"Umm i'll have some tea, thanks." Hermione managed to smile, then turned to Draco, "Well you seem to be very popular here. Since you're an expert... where do i start?" Hermione asked politely, feeling lucky that he had let her in on a big secret of his life.

"Hmmm. The third floor is my personal favorite, that's where all the classics are." Draco offered Hermione his hand, and she more than willingly took it.

* * *

"So what is your favorite?" Hermione asked as they walked up the staircase.

"I have two actually. The Strange case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, and A Tale of Two cities." Draco began their climb.

"A Tale of Two Cities? That's my favorite. The primest example of duality and..." Draco laughed at how excited Hermione became.

"I just like to read the book, not disect it." Draco laughed and showed Hermione around.

* * *

**A/N:** This is sort of an interlude. The story will be taking lots of turns from here on out. Obviously you found out a little about Ginny, and Hermione and Draco are speaking again. But we all know they cant get along... it would ruin all my fun. 


	19. Ginny's Fear

A/N: i know this one is short, but it serves a greater purpose later.

* * *

Draco and Hermione burst through the door laughing hysterically, "I never thought i could have this much fun in a library with..." Hermione caught herself before she finished her sentence.

"With me? I wouldn't have believed it either." Draco looked down at Hermione, who was taking a slow step toward him. He gently placed his hands on her folded arms.

"Oh, thank god your home. We can eat." Ginny's head appeared in the doorway to the right. Draco and Hermione turned at the same time to see her smile, " Vilda, they're home. " Ginny quickly disappeared.

"Great. I'm starved." Draco smiled, taking a step toward the door. He noticed Hermiones hung head, so he gently lifted her chin and smiled at her. She returned his smile, and he walked toward the diningroom.

"Don't expect me to be nice like this all the time. This is simply because it's christmas." Draco winked and disappeared into the next room.

"Nice? Whoever said you were nice?" Hermione snorted, calling after him playfully.

* * *

Christmas day went much smoother than the night before. Everyone got along well, and after dinner everyone once again dispersed.

Ginny walked out onto the terrace, pulling her shaul over both her shoulders. Sighing heavily, she leaned on the stone railing. She took in the setting sun, and how the rays played in the branches of the tree's.

"Draco on your mind?" Ginny jumped out of surprise, turning to see Tre's body blocking part of the door. Tre leaned casually on the door frame, and looked questioningly at Ginny.

"Wha... no. No, just taking in the scenery." Ginny struggled with a smile.

Tre nodded acceptingly, walking to the rail, he leaned down next to her, standing awfully close. "I heard you... last night, on the stairs." Tre looked out over the garden, he heard Ginny's soft gasp, "How long?" Tre looked at her finally, the look on his face sympathetic

"I dont know, its been so long." Ginny returned his gaze, "But the thing is, here i am, and as hard as i thought it would be to see the man i love with my best friend... i'm happy for them... and i'm okay with it." Ginny laughed pitifully and looked at Tre.

"Well at least your okay with it. Besides Draco isnt worth it." Tre gazed off into the distance. "What about Harry?" Tre didnt look at her, just asked.

Ginny snorted, "I dont know about him anymore." Ginny searched the horizon, not looking for anything.

"Does he know this?" Tre looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"No." Ginny again snorted. But what she didnt know, was that Harry did know. He was in the relationship for the same reason she was; to stay occupied.

"Maybe he should." With that Tre turned slowly and strolled back into the house. All Ginny could do was watch him leave.

* * *

"Harry we need to talk." Ginny timidly entered his room.

"What is it love?" Harry looked up from the suitcase he was packing.

"What are we doing, you and I?" Ginny leaned her back flat against the wall.

"I'm not sure how to answer that." Harry stood, and looked at Ginny with confusion. "Whats wrong?"

Ginny walked over to the bed, and sat down, "Harry, are we just together so we arent lonely?" Ginny started to pick at her finger.

"Isnt that why most people are together?" Harry could sense what Ginny was hinting at, "Look, Ginny. What we've got... it's not meant to last. We both knew this going into the relationship. If you want out, just say it." Harry smiled,  
and Ginny finally realized what she had known all along, her fear was being alone.

"I want out." Ginny whispered.

"I'll sure miss you Ginny." Harry kissed her forehead and left the room. Ginny wiped a single tear from her eye, and quickly walked out.


	20. Fallen Ill

A/N: Lots of questions as to why the last chapter focused a lot on Ginny. I like dynamics in my writing, so i focus on several different characters to show you how they all come together in the end... because Ginny plays a pivotal role in Hermione's life... in the chapters to come.

* * *

January had snuck up on the Malfoys. They found themselves to be very busy. Draco had begun filming, and Hermione had made a resolution to get to know her new house. She had noticed that Ginny was stopping by more frequently than before, and she spent most days out gallavanting around with Tre. Hermione suspected something but everytime she asked, Ginny shook her head with a laugh.

So it came as no surprise when Ginny walked into the house unexpectedly. "Ginny, what a pleasant surprise." Hermione quickly got up from the table and hugged her friend, nearly knocking over the many plates of food on the table.

"My goodness 'Mione, you've developed quite the appetite." Ginny laughed at all the food Hermione was eating, everyone had a hunch as to why she was getting bigger.

"Yes, well... ohh dear i'm sorry to tell you, Tre isnt home." Hermione felt like Tre's mother, keeping tabs on him and telling his friends when he was around and when he was out.

"Oh i know, he went to see his brother. I didnt come for Tre though. I came to see you." Ginny smiled and walked over to the table, grabbing a one of six pieces of toast. "Have you gone to the doctors yet?" Ginny looked at Hermione who had returned to her seat.

Hermione shook her head excitedly, "I'm waiting for..." She was interrupted by the phone, where she immediately sprung from her seat to get it. "Oh, Doctor Seagal, so nice to hear from you... The results are back? Really..." Hermione had a growing smile spreading across her face, and Ginny knew exactly what the doctor had said.

"Ginny, i'm having a baby. Oh my gosh, i never thought i would be so excited to have a baby." Hermione leaned against the counter, suddenly feeling light headed.

"And Draco being the father..."Ginny adverted her eyes, a lingering pang of emotion still filled Ginny. Though she was getting over him, some factors still hurt, "Oh 'Mione i'm so excited for you. How far along are you?" Ginny smiled pushing aside her feelings.

"They said about three months." Hermione smiled from ear to ear, her cheeks turning a bright red. "I have to tell Draco" Hermione grabbed the car keys off the counter, and waved for Ginny to follow.

* * *

Hermione was able to walk right onto the set, Ginny however was to remain with the car. Hermione asked where she could find Draco and a young blonde escorted her to Studio 4. Inside Draco was practicing his lines, while they did a mock run of the scene. He saw Hermione and smiled slightly, still focusing on his lines. He called for a 15 minute break and walked over to her.

"Whats wrong?" Draco seemed concerned as he took a sip of water. Hermione had never voluntarily showed up at the studio.

"We're going to have a baby." Hermione said cheerfully as Draco choked on his water.

"We're what?" Draco's eyes told Hermione everything, and she didnt like what they were saying.

"Having a baby. I'm about three months along, which means... the first night we..." Hermione trailed off, knowing Draco could put two and two together.

"Wow, this is... unexpected. Dont get me wrong, having a baby was a part of the plan... but i... i need to get used to the idea." Draco seemed to be perspiring heavily, " So... what are you doing today?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Hermione suddenly grew upset, she thought he would be more excited than he was, "Ginny and i are going to go baby shopping. I guess i'll clear out one of our many rooms for the baby. No need for us to sit here and chat idly,  
i'll let you go." With that Hermione stormed off, Draco calling after her.

* * *

Hermione got back into the car, slamming the car door.

"So, how'd it go?" Ginny asked sarcastically with a sidewards glance.

"Don't ask." Hermione barked.

"Aww, 'Mione..."

"I said... Don't. Ask." Hermione laid hard on the gas and sped off.

"Oh." Ginny whispered defeatedly.

* * *

Draco got home late, and found the house to be empty. He searched the house for Hermione, not finding her in any of her usual places. Figuring she was still out shopping, Draco walked up the stairs, exhaustion consuming him.

Draco found himself on the 3rd floor. He noticed that this floor was more open, having only 4 bedrooms and a giant loft. Draco found himself comparing each room, seeing which would best suit the new baby, he settled on the last bedroom, which for the first time he noticed, had light pouring out from the crack. He quickly walked to the door, pushing it open, he found Hermione and Ginny arranging baby furniture and toys. Both girls' heads snapped towards the direction of the door.

* * *

When Hermione saw a haggard Draco, she rolled her eyes and went back to tying the ribbon arounda bears neck.

"Oh come on Hermione." Draco pleaded

"I think i'd better go." Ginny said to herself. She hurried from the room, leaving a heavy stiffness in the air.

"You've accomplished a lot today. This room looks good." Draco stuck his hands in his pocket and looked around.

"Dont sit here and make small talk. I saw the look." Hermione set the bear down , and looked at him calmly.

"i'm just a little shocked Hermione. That night was three months ago. I never thought..."

"Yeah, you never think. You dont think about my feelings, our marriage, and now, this baby." Hermione's temperature was rising, and Draco noticed Hermione's cheeks were turning bright red.

"I'm just not ready to be a dad Hermione. The news scared me. How else was i supposed to react?" Draco said defensively.

"Well then get ready, because it takes two to make a baby." Hermione's voice rose, and Draco noticed the sweat on her brow.

"Getting ready takes time, i'm not like you Hermione, i cant just cast everything aside because_your_ pregnant." Draco was trying to keep his cool though it was hard.

"Can't just cast _aside_? I've casted everything_aside_ for you." Hermione began to sway, her complexion growing even more red.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco rushed to Hermione's side. She was rubbing her temples, Draco could tell she was becoming light headed.

"Dont change... the... subject." Hermione's eyes began to flutter.

"Get over yourself 'Mione." Draco picked Hermione up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed, and taking off her first layer of clothes. He rushed to the windows pushing them open, allowing the cold winter air in.

Hermione let out a shiver, and Draco quickly slid her legs under the covers, "Try and sleep. I'll bring you some tea" Draco turned to leave but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Thank you." Hermione looked at him as best she could, but her eyes grew too heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

Draco stayed to watch her sleep for awhile, before going downstairs to make tea and a few phone calls.

* * *

"Oh my, how is she Draco?" Herald appeared in the kitchen an hour after Draco called him.

"She's doin' okay. Her temperature has gone down. She passed out about an hour ago. I figured i'd call you since your a doctor, and her father." Draco seemed worried, and very nervous, but Herald understood why. Without a word he climbed the stairs and went to check on his daughter.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" Draco asked worriedly, entering the room hurriedly.

"I dont know... i honestly dont know." Herald for the first time, looked utterly helpless in his daughters defense.


	21. Worlds Apart

A/N: Wow... two updates in one day... i must really love you guys. BTW i love getting reviews from everyone... but i'm kinda getting tired of the "wow short chappie" reviews. Yes, i know they are short, but that's how i prefer to write.  
Otherwise the story gets lost. But thanks for the reviews anyway.

* * *

Hermione woke three days later. She had fallen in and out of consciousness several times.

"Hi sleepy head. How you feeling?" Ginny smiled from a chair to Hermione's left.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked droggily.

"He had to run to work. Didn't want to but they told him they couldnt push back taping any longer. He had no choice." Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, near Hermione.

"Right. How long have i been like this." Hermione sipped a glass of tea sitting on a coaster.

"3 days." Ginny smiled, lovingly pushing a strand of hair from Hermione's face.

"Oh my god, is the baby okay?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"The baby's fine. Draco had your father look you over. They called another doctor who specialized in baby's. Oh Draco was so worried, pacing the floor, he was so scared the baby was hurt. Oh your parents stopped by, and Narcissa sends her blessings. Tre should be home soon, says he'll take care of you when he gets back." Ginny seemed to jump topics, glad to have someone to talk to.

"How's she do... oh Hermione, you up." draco walked in looking like he hadnt slept for days.

"Yeah. Do we know what caused all this?" Hermione looked to both of them for an answer.

"Ginny could you..." Draco looked at Ginny, then thrusted his head towards the door, "Tre just got back, and he's looking for you."

Hermione saw Ginny's eyes light up and commented to herself that she had never seen Ginny that happy. Ginny hurried from the room, Draco quickly closed the door behind her.

"That bad?" Hermione tried to laugh, but she was too scared to pull it off.

"No, everything seems to be fine. Doctor said the baby's fine, couldnt find anything wrong with you..." Draco sat in a chair next to the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and took a long breath.

"What?" Hermione wasnt convinced and she made it perfectly clear.

"Nothing, i was just really worried about you." Draco looked up with glazed eyes, "And the baby." He added as almost an after thought.

"You dont have to pretend Draco, i know you weren't. You look tired, come to bed." Hermione pulled back the covers on Draco's side, then layed back down. Draco was too tired to argue... no matter how wrong she was.

* * *

"Hey..." Ginny was leaning against the door frame of the kitchen.

"Hey you." Tre smiled from his position in front of the fridge. "D'ya miss me?" He asked cockily.

"Only a little. Toss me an apple please." Ginny moved quickly to a bar stool, catching the apple Tre tossed.

"How's Hermione?" Tre asked with concern, opening a jar of mayonnaisse.

"She's doing better. Finally woke up. How's Dimitri?" Ginny bit into her apple.

" He's good actually. A lot better than when i left the first time." Tre put the finishing touches on his sandwhich, then licked mustard from his finger.

"It's weird, knowing you have a... well no matter. I'll have to meet him some time." Ginny saw the look in Tre's eyes when she almost said the word. She was the only one that knew his secret, and he wanted it to stay that way. "How old is he now?" Ginny lowered her voice slightly.

"Turned four months yesterday." Tre spoke proudly, and Ginny couldnt help but smile. She hoped that if she ever had kids, he would be the father. He made the perfect dad, even at eighteen.

* * *

(3 DAYS LATER)

Hermione got better rapidly, though she wouldnt stand for long periods of time. She painted the baby's room, with the help of Tre, a pale green with yellow accents. She purchased a light wood crib, with matching basinett, changing table, and dresser.

Draco still worked long hours. Hermione sometimes worried and grew frustrated but never let him know. Tre and Ginny went back to spending all their time together, and so, Hermione was alone.

"Why dont you go to the library?" Draco suggested, sliding on his jeans, looking at Hermione unsympathetically.

"I never even thought of that. I should call my dad." Hermione climbed out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Yeah your welcome Hermione, glad i oculd help." Draco said tartly, stuffing his shirt into his jeans.

* * *

"Hello daddy. Hermione greeted her father with a big smile and a hug.

"How're you feeling pumpkin?" Herald wrapped his arm around her and led her inside.

"So how are things at home?" Herald asked an hour later, from over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Better... i guess. Though, Draco doesnt want this baby." Hermione shrugged it off, flipping through a magazine.

"Give him time, he'll come around. And from what i saw, he was_very_ worried, about the both of you." Herald knew the situation better than they did. He saw the fear in Draco's eyes, sitting by Hermione's side, praying she would wake up soon. He also saw how hurt Hermione was now at the thought that Draco didnt want their baby.

"He's in his own little world... a world i'm not a part of." Hermione seemed pained by this thought, and Herald could see that she desperately, wanted to be a part of his world. They both needed each other, but neither was willing to let go of their pride and say it.

"Then talk to him. Calmly. This baby will change him. Just you wait." Herald sipped his coffee and looked at his daughter.

"We'll see." Hemrione said doubtfully.

* * *

Draco got home at eleven. The house was rather dark, except for the soft glow coming from the sitting room. Thinking Hermione fell asleep while waiting up for him, he pulled his shirt out of his jeans and walked towards the room. Instead he found Herald in a lounge chair.

Herald looked at Draco over the rims of his glasses. Closing his book, removed his glasses and sighed, "Draco, please, come sit. I think we should talk." Draco felt like he was a visitor in Heralds home, and took note of this, "How are things between you two?" Herald set down his book on the side table.

"Well what marriage doesnt need work." Draco laughed nervously.

"Draco i'm going to be frank with you. I never had a son, so i see you almost as my own." Herald sighed, "I'm very concerned about Hermione. Her spell the other day was due to immense stress." Herald took another breath and continued, "Now, i believe in you two, i think the odds are in your favor, but you both need to meet on some common grounds." Herald was staring Draco down, trying to get his point across.

"I understand, but it takes two to meet in the middle, and Hermione isnt the easiest person to communicate with." Draco said in his own defense, "Believe me, i've tried." He muttered to himself.

"Yes i know she's difficult sometimes but, you just need to break through. And this baby is a great place to start." Herald let the room become quiet. "Well, i'd better get home, Vilda will start to wonder. Hermione's asleep upstairs by the way." Herald picked up his book and dismissed himself quickly and left. Draco rubbed his head, slowly got to his feet and turned out the table lamp. Walking meticulously up the stairs, he stiffly took off his shirt.


	22. I'd Do Anything Hermione

**A/N:** I didnt realize that in the last two chapters Draco was being an ass... hmmmm... and tons of questions coming in about Ginny and Draco... the truth has yet to be discovered...HEEheeHEE

* * *

Draco worked late the rest of the week and Hermione found it frustrating that he was never home. But she chose to keep her mouth shut and support him, commenting to herself things would have to change once the baby arrived.

Draco got home at 12 o'clock one night, exhausted from another long day of line rehersals. He heard giggling coming from upstairs, and went to check on Tre, who was no doubt, with Ginny. Pushing open Tre's door he found the two lying on the bed, watching old re-runs of the Johnny Carson show. Tre had his arm lazily drooped over Ginny's stomach, and her right hand was resting on his arm.

"What_is_ the deal with you two?" Draco asked shaking his head and closing the door. He walked lazily down the hall towards his room.

Hermione was asleep, peacefully, and Draco didnt want to wake her so he climbed into bed, fully dressed. Draco softly rubbed Hermione's cheek with his thumb before whispering into the night air, "I hate to admit it 'Mione... but i think i love you." He kissed her gently before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

Tre propped himself up on his elbow and reached across Ginny. Grabbing the remote he turned off the T.V. and looked at Ginny patiently.

"What was that for?" Ginny looked up at him with a confused smile.

"I wanna talk." Tre seemed serious, and Ginny knew this couldnt be good.

She rolled onto her side and looked him in the eye, "Okay, lets talk."

"Has anything happened between you and..." Tre looked to the door then back at Ginny, who had hung her head.

"Tre you said you wouldnt ask about that, we agreed we'd talk about it when _I_ was ready... not you." Ginny seemed to be upset and Tre felt like he had done something wrong.

"Ginny, i... i just want to know, i mean he_is_ my cousin." Tre tried to defend his actions but he could tell he had already hurt Ginny.

"I dont want to talk anymore." Ginny rolled over and stared at the wall.

* * *

Draco shot straight up by a piercing scream that came from beside him. In a moment of terror Draco lept out of bed and turned on the light, "Hermione what's wrong?" Draco was mortified at the site before him, Hermione was lying in a pool of blood, a look of sheer pain painted on her face.

"Draco... the baby." Hermione started to cry as she grabbed at her stomach. Not hesitating, Draco raced down the hall.

"Tre wake the hell up. Pull the car around front... Hermione's hurt." Draco switched on the light and the two sat up droggily. Racing back down the hall, he saw a perturbed Hermione trying to make it to the bathroom, "Hermione,  
just hold on okay, we'll get you to the hospital." Draco Grabbed a towel from the bathroom.

"Tre's waiting downstairs." Ginny came running in and stopped dead in her tracks, "_Oh My God_ Hermione!" Ginny let out a shrill scream.

"Come on." Draco picked Hermione up and carried her downstairs.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for word to get to the Grangers and Narcissa about Hermione being rushed to the hospital. The doctor had accepted Hermione quickly and she was now being checked on. Seemed like all hospital personnel knew Hermione's condition, but no one was saying anything.

"Draco!" Herald rushed over to Draco, worriedly.

Draco latched onto Herald's arms to calm him, "They haven't said anything yet. I dont know what happened.I was sleeping and all of a sudden Hermione screamed whenI turned on the light there was... _blood_... everywhere." It seemed like for the first time, the nights events were fresh in Draco's mind,  
the look of fear gleaming in his eyes. "Oh god... the baby... what if something happened to the baby." Draco looked petrified, and Herald felt helpless. Draco started pacing frantically and all Herald could do was play the supporting role.

* * *

"Mr. Malfoy, may i have a word?" The doctor appeared an hour later. Draco hurried over to the doctor.

"Is she alright?" The terror was imminent in Draco's quivering voice, "_Please_ tell me the baby's alright." Draco begged.

"She's doing just fine, she's a little sore and shaken up." The doctors face suddenly changed, "But i'm afraid your wife had a miscarriage. There was nothing we could do to save the baby." The doctor bowed his head as Draco let out a low breath. "But the _good_ news is, your wife will be able to bare children in the future." The doctor rested a firm hand on Draco's shoulder as he looked past him, stunned. "You can go in and see her son." The doctor opened the door for Draco.

* * *

"Hi." Draco whispered closing the door behind him.

Hermione was laying on her side, her back to the door, but she made no attempt to look at him when he entered. "Get out."Hermione spat coldly.

"Oh Hermione, i'm so..."

"_I said... get out_." Hermione's voice was like ice, and all Draco could do was bow out of the room.

* * *

"How is she?" Herald pulled Draco aside as he reappeared in the waiting room.

"She blames me." Draco sounded stunned. "She hates me." Draco looked shocked, like for once,he didnt know what he was supposed to do. Real life wasnt like in the movies. He couldnt stop taping when there was a malfunction. There was no rewind button, no editing room. And it was killing him.

"Draco, this isn't your fault. She's just upset." Herald tried to comfort Draco, but Draco simply slid past him and fell into a chair.

"I'd give anything to fix this... anything." Draco whispered. "Anything." Draco continued to shake his head.


	23. Get Out!

**A/N:** First i have to say a thank you to Hellakat... for the flammer. You're the first one who has criticized me blindly, and still made some sense. Draco isn't misunderstood, Hermione just brings everything he could've been, out of him. She makes him realize the true person he wants to be... the person his father taught him for so long, was of a weak and puny status. But that will be better explained in chapters to come. Though your image of me and my writing is scewed in my opinion, i do not think anything less of you. Some part of you had to like my story because you reviewed it. And though you may not like it... everyone else who has ever read my story_LOVES_ it. In fact i had several tell me they cried when they read this. So i'd have to say i'm doing pretty good. And i'm sure there arestories a lot like mine, but every story is different in some way.Oh and BloodJewel... it's not Ginny's baby, its Tre's. As for _**GooseCarsair**_ welcome to the club, i'm glad you liked my story... i dedicate this next chapter to you.

* * *

"Draco you should stay." Ginny was rushing after him as he stormed down the hall.

"She doesnt need me here, she's got everyone else." He was fighting back his angry tears.

"What are you talking about? Of course she needs you, you're her _husband_. You're supposed to stand by her even if she says she doesnt want you there. If you walk out on her now, you'll ruin everything you've been working hard to create." Ginny stopped walking and had crossed her arms. She knew she had gotten under his skin, for he too stopped, with sagging shoulders.

Draco suddenly turned on his heel and walked back down the hall towards Hermione's room. He threw open the door,startling her, "I told you to get out." Hermione turned onto her side, away from him.

"I'm_not_ going anywhere. I know your hurting, but so am I. In the beginning i thought i didnt want this baby, and now it's killing me that it's gone. But you can't sit here and blame me... it wasn't my fault." Draco was fuming but trying his best to be compassionate.

"Not your fault?" Hermione rolled over, glaring at him, "Draco, if you didn't have me so stressed out about not wanting a baby, or if you weren't constantly working late, i wouldn't be here..._childless_." Hermione had started crying and all Draco could think to do was take her into his arms. She cried into his chest, her small frame heaving with the sobs.

"Hermione, your body just wasn't ready to bear a child." He ran his hand through her hair.

"What do you want from me Draco? You got what you wanted, we're not having a child, you happy now?" Hermione's rage was back and she pushed away from him.

"Hermione-" Draco was confused, he didn't know how to respond to her in a time like this.

"_Get Out_! I don't want you here." Hermione swung at Draco in a fit of anger, "_GET OUT_!" She screamed as the doctor and three nurses pushed past Draco. Herald wasn't far behind then and he looked at Draco's shocked expression with an attempted look of reassurance, but he saw the fear in Draco's eyes.

Draco slowly backed out of the room apprehensively.

* * *

The doctor and his staff exited the room moments later, Herald had stayed behind to watch over Hermione. Emerging a half hour later he quickly made his way to a flustered Draco, "Maybe you'd better go home. Get some rest?" Herald had pulled Draco aside and was talking very low to him. "Take Ginny and Tre with you." Herald sounded very professional, not at all like a concerned father-in-law.

Draco shook his head in compliance, turning to Tre in a daze.

"It wasn't your _fault_ Draco." Herald said firmly, and for once, Draco could here the love in Herald's voice, "Many young women go through this after having miscarriages. I see it _all_ the time." Herald's attempt at comforting Draco was heartfelt, but made no difference to Draco.

"Yeah." Draco muttered turning to leave. Herald looked to Ginny and Tre, cocking his head towards Draco. The two immediately jumped up and hurried after him. Sighing heavily, Herald plopped down into the chair next to his wife.

"Look at how these kids respond to you. You're like a father to them all." Vilda rubbed her husbands back affectionately, disregarding her magazine, "_Oh_ Herald. Everything will work itself out in the end. _(sigh)_ Maybe it's time we stop meddling with Hermione's life." Vilda looked at the door.

"Maybe we didn't meddle enough. Maybe we should've told her the truth." Herald spat scoffingly, "There's too many damn _maybe's_." He choked.

* * *

Draco walked up the stairs in a trance. He seemed to be feeling nothing, and yet everything all at once. He found himself on the 3rd floor, walking to the baby's room. he flipped on the light and looked around. He could see Hermione, asleep in the rocking chair over in the corner, a little figure resting softly on her chest. Smiling to himself, for the first time realizing how much he wanted that baby, he turned out the light and slowly closed the door. The door would stay closed for awhile to come.

* * *

The sun was beginning to come up when Tre located Ginny, who was sitting on the back steps, picking blades of grass, and watching them carry in the wind. "I kept him company in his last year of Hogwarts. I'd sneak off to the head boys room and we'd be together all night, then in the early hours of the morning, he'd tell me to go back to my room, and I'd listen. And _(laughs)_ when we'd see each other in the hallway, he wouldn't even acknowledge me. I was just something to keep him occupied... but it was so much more for me." Ginny laughed pitifully at herself, surprising Tre.

"What was it for you?" Tre sat down next to her, watching the blades of grass.

"My first real love. And now, seeing him like this, it hurts... I wish I could do for him now, what I did for him them." Ginny again laughed pitifully, but this time, Tre heard the quiver in her voice.

"And what's that." Tre knew their relationship had been physical, but he also knew the tortures his cousin faced as a teen.

"Help him to forget. Help tend to the pain." Ginny looked at Tre, the river's of tears, staining her porcelain face. Tre nodded his head, and wrapped his arm around Ginny. The two stayed that way, watching the sun rise over the tree's.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know this was short but it was soooooooooooo good. I had so much fun writing this. My only concern is that you won't feel the intensity of when Hermione has her break down... I can see the image play so clearly in my head... but i dont know if i accomplished it on here... it's one of those heart wrenching moments you see on t.v. that make you want to cry... hope you enjoyed this one. 


	24. Hermione's new Sanctuary

**A/N:** Many requests to have Hermione forgive Draco... now come on... what's the fun in that. And Hellakat, i take all advice into consideration, but considering this is free writing... not professional... i think it's okay to slack. And flattery is the best antidote. Anyway, to everyone else... if you're having trouble reviewing, i dont know how to fix it so i'm terribly sorry. This one's short... it's to tie you over until i have time to truly sit down and write.

* * *

Draco woke with a start. Looking at the clock he determined that four hours of sleep was plenty. Draco swiftly dressed, setting off for the hospital once again. It took him approximately 20 minutes to get there, and he spent no extra time rushing down the hall. He knew exactly where he was going and what he needed to say, "Herald!" Draco called out to his father-in-law.

"Draco... they want to hold Hermione a little bit longer, they found something..." Herald stood in Draco's way of Hermione's door.

Sensing Herald's meaning Draco shook his head, "I'm not going to attempt to get in there, just tell her i'm not going anywhere" Draco seemed determined.

"Umm... yes, yes i'll be sure to tell her." Herald patted Draco on the shoulder, then laughed at Draco's lost expression, "Draco. _go home_!" Herald pushed him towards the exit hall.

"Yeah, okay." Draco laughed too, nodding dumbly. He slowly started walking down the hall, turning around briefly, long enough to see Herald knock on Hermione's door.

"Goyle? What the hell are you doing on my porch?" Draco answered the door in a flurry. Ever since he'd gone to the hospital, he'd been cleaning the house, fixing all the loose ends, he even hired gardeners. He wanted the house to be perfect for Hermione's return.

"Just checking up on you, man! Haven't seen you since what? Your wedding?" Goyle grabbed Draco into a manly "hello" hug, stepping into the house.

"Yeah, Hermione and I have been pretty busy." Draco looked around uncomfortably.

"Doing some cleaning?" Goyle seemed to sniff the air, "Where's your house elves? I'm thursty." Goyle rubbed his stomach, almost signalling some invisible force.

"They were set free. You know Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes, "But it's not all bad, i guess." Draco laughed nervously.

"Wow. She's changing you and you don't even realize it. You used to be such a hard ass, now you're a... a softy." Goyle walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, "How is she by the way? Hates you, doesn't she?" Goyle smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Honestly? I don't know. I'm not allowed to see her," Draco saw Goyle's surprised look, "Her request." Draco too grabbed a beer.

"Damn Draco, you're on a roll aren't you?" Goyle laughed out loud taking a long swig of his beer, "Well look man, don't let Hermione change you. Put your foot down, show her whose boss. I mean, it's not like you love her or anything. According to Lavender, she doesn't love you. But it doesn't take a genius to know that, either." Goyle's burly body shook when he laughed that time. Draco tried to laugh too, But Goyle's words were echoing in his head.

"So you and Lavender are...?" Draco started being interrupted by the phones abrupt ringing, Draco slowly picked it up, "Herald? Hi, you're coming up to the gate? All right, i'll open it." Draco hung up the phone and then pressed the 9 key.

"We're... together again... i guess you could say. But at the same time we were never together, so i guess it doesnt count. Hell, no one can settle this bull down." Goyle laughed again and finished off his beer, "This is my cue to leave." Goyle tossed his beer bottle into the trash, and headed for the door.

The two friends walked out and down the steps. As Goyle opened his truck door, Herald pulled up; Goyle quickly smiled, then started his truck.  
Herald climbed out of the car and opened the backseat door, where Harry appeared. Ron exited from the passenger door, jogging around to Harry's side of the car. Draco's mouth dropped and he looked to Goyle- who was shaking his head.

Draco could feel the heat rising in his ears. His jaw clenched as the two helped Hermione out of the car. Draco rushed down to his wife, searching her face for acknowledgement. She turned away from him as her two friends helped her past him. Faltering only a moment, he looked to Herald, then hurried after the "amazing trio."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Draco stopped the three of them on the fifth stair.

"Taking her to her bedroom." Ron said, as if Draco was and idiot.

"Not there." Draco shook his head, and ran past them.

"She needs to rest." Harry snarled, all friendliness gone.

"I know what she needs." Draco rose to the challenge, the infliction of his voice demanding. He looked at Hermione who, though she was heavily sedated, seemed confused. They reached the second floor landing and took a right. Opening the door, Hermione let out a small gasp and looked around.

* * *

Ginny heard voices outside Tre's room. She rubbed her eyes and stretched. Putting on a sweatshirt and went to the hallway. All the commotion came from a room Ginny had never noticed before. She walked down the hall and through the doorway and saw Ron and Harry.

Then she noticed the room.

* * *

The room was rather large, with floor to ceiling windows on two walls; bringing the outdoors in (just the way Hermione liked it). In the back corner was a bookcase that covered the wall, next to a bay window seat. Against one wall was a plush day bed across from a small sitting area. The room was painted a soft purple, while the carpet was a creamy shag. The accesories were a sage green, reflecting the colors from outside.

"What's all this?" Hermione looked to Draco with amazement. She was feeble but a look of question entertained her face.

"I figure'd you'd want a place to stay... get away from it all." Draco looked bashful as he said it, yet his face shone with pride.

"Oh Hermione... the place is beautiful." Ginny stopped short, and she too, looked around in amazement, "Draco, did you do all of this?" She looked at Draco pleasingly. Hermione noticed the look between them, and she suddenly grew distant.

"I'm tired... i want to lay down." She made her way, solo, to the day bed. She climbed in and turned away from everyone. This was their cue to leave.

* * *

"She's so stupid... can't she see what he's doing?" Tre opened one eye and saw Ginny flailing her arms and pacing, talking to herself. He rolled over as she continued. "What an idiot, i swear, one day he's gonna leave her and she'll be sorry... yes she will." Ginny continued.

"_Shut up_." Tre flung the pillow, hitting Ginny square in the face. He turned to face the wall and try to get more slip.

Ginny seemed stunned for only moment, before, glancing quickly at Tre's etched back, continuing with her ramblings, "She's so damn stubborn."

"Ughhhh. You win." Tre threw his arms up in defeat as he rolled over, looking agitated, "What happened?"

Draco slammed the door, and cursed, silently throwing a tantrum in the middle of his bedroom. He went out of his way to do something, and she couldn't even_thank_ him? No she had to be stubborn, like always. Couldn't she see what he was trying to do? He was showing her the real him. But that wasn't what she wanted... apparently.

"Screw her." Draco said aloud, suddenly Goyle's voice was echoing through the room, pulsating through his bloodstream. He could only wait for her for so long, before he grew bored and hurt. Her time was quickly running out.

No matter how hurt she was, she'd have to forgive eventually, little did she know... by then it might be too late.


	25. Love never dies

**A/N:** Goose... you're GOOD! But that's all i have to say. Beware everything that comes next is mainly about Ginny and Tre.

* * *

Ginny and Tre had spent the last six months just enjoying each others company. They weren't an established couple, they both agreed that wasn't there thing. But it didn't stop them from being physically together, though they were very discreet about it. Neither wanted the Malfoy's to know, or anyone for that matter. It was better being together without the titles; there was no room for disappointment.

Ginny's head was resting on Tre's firm stomach. They were lying under a well matured Yew tree, simply enjoying the wonders of nature, when an all too familiar tune broke out. Tre gently lifted Ginny's head while digging through his pocket and retrieving his cell phone. Knowing it was his ex-girlfriend he answered with a soft, "Hello?"

"What do you mean? How did it happen?" Tre's face went through many different emotions before it settled on utter horror, "Where's Dimitri? Is he okay? _NO_, i'll be right there!" Tre hung up the phone and cursed to himself.

"Whats wrong?" Ginny asked propping herself up on her elbow, and looking to Tre with concern.

"Something happened to Ivanka. Dimitri's okay but... they don't think she'll make it." Tre seemed devastated by the news, but Ginny understood. She had been his first, and he'd truly loved her, so much so, that he had a child with her. He took one final look at her before leaving.

"I'm coming with you." Ginny stood up, jogging after him quickly. She wouldn't let him go through this alone.

"Ginny... i'm perfectly..." Ginny held up a firm hand.

"I'm_coming_ with you. You'll need me." Ginny linked her arm through his as they both hurried off.

* * *

"Draco, there's something i need to tell you." Tre had made the call from the hospital room. What he was about to ask his cousin for, was big.

"What is it Tre?" Draco immediately assumed the worst. He'd wondered if Ginny had told Tre about the two of them, but figured otherwise.

"The real reason my mother sent me to live with you, was she found out about Ivanka." Tre started out slowly, thinking he could never follow through with this.

"That Russian witch you met last year? You two were involved?" Draco was surprised. He thought the tall brunette was far out of his cousin's league. She wasn't just a pretty face. She was smart, athletic, funny, and a model. Her pale green eyes couldn't compare to any other, and her olive skin gleamed in the sunlight, her small figure was appealing rather than repulsive. Not only that, but she was a year younger than he was, and dating an american college student at the time.

"We were more than involved. We had a_son_ together!" Tre blurted out in a hurry a hint of anger in his voice, "She dumped me, i'm guessing, when she first found out. Had the baby on her own. Didn't tell me until a month after he was born. Said she didn't want to burden me." Tre felt the need to explain, justify himself. "But now something's_happened_ to her. She was in a fatal accident. They declared her dead two hours ago. Ginny and i are here waiting for child services to deliver Dimitri." Tre seemed to be insinuating something.

"You want to know if it's okay if he lives_here_ too?" Draco was upset, and sympathetic all at the same time. He knew what he had to do, but didn't know how Hermione would act. After all, she had just lost the baby she was carrying.

"Please Draco! Just untilI can figure out what i'm going to do..."

"Say no more. I'll make up the room right next to yours. I'm sure i can find some baby furniture. Just two questions. _Why_ didnt you tell me? And two... how_old_ is he?"

"I was ashamed. Not many kids like admiting that they had a son their last year of Hogwarts. And he's 5 months old." You could hear the emotion change in his voice as he switched topics. "Oh and Draco?" Tre paused a minute, "Thanks." Tre hung up before his cousin could stay anymore.

* * *

"Hermione. i know your not talking to me, but i'd thought you'd like to know." Draco opened the door to Hermione's new room.

"What?" She was sitting by the window, reading a book. She didn't bother to look up.

"Tre and Ginny are in Russia right now._Apparently_ Tre's ex-girlfriend died today in an accident, leaving behind their son." Draco stopped for a moment when he heard Hermione gasp. "I'm going out to get furniture. I'll be back as soon as i can."

"What do you mean go get furniture?" Hermione slammed her book and looked at him, "Tre's not bringing the baby here is he?" When Draco winced, Hermione lost it. "_What_? No. I'm not going to take care of your cousin _and _now his illegitimate child." Hermione was fuming, but Draco knew it wasn't just because of this.

"Look Hermione i know it's going to be hard for you. Seeing Tre with his baby. But come on. We can't turn our back on him. He's family. And what about that baby? It has nowhere to go. No family besides Tre. We can't turn our back on _him_." Draco knew it would work, but it wouldn't ease Hermione's pain. "And if memory serves me correctly... you don't work. So_you_ won't be taking care of anyone. _I_ will."

Hermione didn't speak for the longest time, she simply stared at Draco with solemn eyes, "What's the baby's name?" She finally asked, her eyes softening.

"Dimitri." Draco smiled. For a brief minute, he saw the Hermione he'd fallen inlove with.

* * *

"He's absolutely beautiful." Ginny was stroking the sleeping baby's cheek as the taxi bumped along. They were on their way back to the Mansion, and Dimitri has slept peacefully the whole time.

"Yeah. He is." tre sighed heavily. He'd never spent more than three days with his son. And that was regular working hours. He'd never spent a full 24 hours caring for his son. Ivanka had become very protective.

Ivanka. She had looked so beautiful, lying there on the coroner's table. Tre was the only person who could identify Ivanka. Both her parents had been gun down years earlier by the Russian mob, and her grandparents had long since escape the dangers in Russia. So Tre was it. He'd never felt so cold, as when he did as they pulled back the sheet exposing her gorgeous angelic face. Tre had cried when he saw her, lying there on that table, The color had left her face, and now all was left was the remnents of what she once was. Tre had no doubt this was mobs doing, and he knew he had to get Dimitri out of the picture. Though later he'd inform the mob that Dimitri would be of no threat, and he'd lie and say he'd wanted Ivanka gone anyway. Congratulate them on a nice kill, and thank them for sparing his son. Tre hated the thought, but was required to keep his son alive. And that was all that mattered to Tre.

"What's wrong?" Ginny cocked her head caringly, resting a hand on the side of Tre's face. "You look like you've been to hell and back." Ginny tried to smile, but she knew now wasn't the time.

"Right now it feels like i have." Tonight wouldn't be the time to tell Ginny the truth. She wouldn't understand what it all entailed. After he made the call, he would tell her. Wondering what she would think of him. But it wouldn't matter,  
he'd done it for his son. Not her. She'd get over it.

He looked back down at his son. Tre would never get over tonight.


	26. Together

**A/N:** Ivanka is a popular Czech name. But hey doesn't mean Russian's don't use the name too. But that's not why i used the name. Ivanka plays a role in the true core of Tre, and her family history is part of the story. Basically though her father is Czech and her mother is Russian. I didn't want to use the mob, but... it was just tooooooo tempting. The call. Didn't realize i made it so misunderstood. Tre has to make a call to the people who_killed_ Ivanka, in order to preserve Dimitri's life. That's all for now. Hermione was sitting by an open window reading one of the novels from the bookshelf. She was starting to feel better, the depression slowly disappearing.

* * *

Hermione looked up from her book, listening to the rustling trees. From down below, Hermione heard a familiar giggle. She caught a glimpse of Ginny playing with Dimitri. She made faces as he cooed and grabbed at his nose.  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh; catching Ginny's attention. Ginny turned the little baby around and helped him wave to Hermione- who waved back with another laugh.

Leaning back against the wall, Hermione closed her book and looked around. She suddenly grew anxious. Abandoning her spot, she hurried from the room. She slowly walked up the stairs to the third floor. She made her way to an all too familiar closed door.

Hesitating momentarily, Hermione opened the door, standing in the hall for a minute. Walking into the room was hard to do, but eventually she made it to the center. She took her time looking around and touching things. Picking up a bear (whose bow she had been tying earlier) she lowered herself into the rocking chair.

* * *

Draco had watched Hermione climb the stairs to the third. He knew where she was going and he followed, slowly, after her; remaining out of site. He watched her hesitate when turning the handle, and he could almost feel her pain pulsing through his body. "You can do it 'Mione." Draco said to himself, silently cheering her on as she took the first step back into the room.

He stood near the door and watched as her eyes took in the room. He watched her pick up a discarded bear, and he caught the struggle in her eyes as she sat in the rocking chair. He saw this as a good sign; she'd finally opened the door to the room, and let herself explore one of the most painful memories of her life. But she was strong enough, and courageous enough. Draco couldn't help but feel proud of her.

"I know your there." Hermione called out, still fiddling with the bears bowtie.

Draco jumped slightly, he had thought he'd remained out of site. Pushing the door open, he carefully walked into the room and watched her.

"I never thought this day would come." Hermione smiled, making it obvious this was a monologue, not a dialogue. "Never thought i'd get the strength to come in here. Never thought i could sit back down in this chair, touch anything. I thought it'd be too painful." Hermione looked up at him for a second, then returned to the bear, "I mean this is hard, sitting here, doing nothing really, just sitting." Her sigh was ragged, "But i just had to come up here, you know?"

Draco knew. He had done the same thing, kind of. He'd been the one to close the door. But not before taking every thing in, and how much it hurt knowing that it had all been a waste. "Yeah, i know." Draco whispered, unsure if she could even hear him. It didn't matter though, he'd already turned and left the room. He found himself pulling away from her. The hurt she'd caused him, still lingering in him.

* * *

"How you doin?" Ginny found Hermione reading on her bed. Ginny had Dimitri tucked into the small of her arm. She'd gotten used to carrying the little bundle around, and truly enjoyed his presence. 

"Better." Hermione looked up with a smile, putting her book aside and sitting up. "Can i hold him?" Hermione stretched her arms out, and Ginny wililngly handed over the baby, and sitting beside her best friend.

"This room is amazing." Ginny looked up at the room with content, then to Hermione who was stroking the baby's soft skin.

"Wonder who gave him the idea?" Hermione had a hint of sarcasm to her voice, as she continued to cuddle the baby.

"No one did Hermione." Ginny's tone was stern, "I had no idea this room exist. You'd think as many times as i'd walked down the hall to Tre's room, i'd have noticed a door at the end of the corridor. But not once. And Draco talked to me about as much as you've talked to anyone in the last few days. So he had to've come up with it on his own." Ginny was defending Draco's intentions because she knew they were sincere.

"But why?" Hermione finally looked up with a questioning look.

"Maybe he's trying to show you something, because you wouldn't listen when he'd tried to tell you." Ginny gave her friend an all too knowing look, before gently taking the baby from her arms and walking out.

Hermione let out a long sigh, looking around discontentedly. Ginny walked into Tre's room. "Dimitri's asleep. Finally." Ginny fell onto the bump, causing it to spring back under her. Tre smiled as he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

"You are too good." Tre kissed her softly.

"I know. What would you do without me?" Ginny smiled smuggly as she sat on her knee's and kissed him cooly.

"Wither and die." Tre joked as Ginny laughed in triumph. "How's Hermione?" Tre asked, wrapping Ginny in his arms.

"Doubting Draco, as always." Ginny roled her eyes. "Say. I have a question? Why haven't i noticed the door at the end of the hallway before?" Ginny looked up at him.

"Because it hasn't always been there." Tre looked down knowingly.It was around ten o'clock when Draco walked down the hall towards the door at the end. He found himself again watching Hermione, while she continued, unsuspectedly. He slowly entered the room and looked at her. She was lying on the floor listening to music. She jolted when he had cleared his throat.

* * *

"I didn't hear you come in." Hermione used the remote to turn off the radio. She sat up, tucking a leg underneath her, resting her chin on her right knee.

Draco walked to where whe was sitting, and sat with her. He wasn't quite sure what to say to her.

"You know, i never noticed this room before. Almost as if it wasn't always here." Hermione looked at him, still resting on her knee.

"Because it hasn't." Draco said flatly. He wasn't sure if he should tell Hermione, but figured he'd have to eventually. "This used to be my library." Draco barely breathed this, and Hermione wasn't sure if she'd heard him right.

"The one you told me about earlier?" She pressed further.

"Yeah, that's the one. It's a shame you don't appreciate it the way i did." Draco got up suddenly and walked out the room.

"Draco wait. That's not fair." Hermione followed after him, objecting loudly. He continued to walk into the master bedroom, ignoring her the whole way.

Hermione pushed aside the door and followed Draco in. Her eyes focused on him as he stripped the bed. "What isn't fair Hermione, is the way you've treated me the past month." Draco stopped finally and looked at her with hurt.

"Draco, this was hard for me. I wanted that baby _so_ much. And it was just taken... from me." Hermione choked up on the last part.

"What about me Hermione? Did you at any point listen to what i had to say? I wanted that baby too. It just took me longer to realize it. But i didn't get much time to grieve, because of _you_." Draco turned on her, his temperature escalating.

"Look, Draco. It just took me longer to come to face reality. Thats all." Hermione was pleading now, a certain hunger in her eyes. "I'm sorry i hurt you."

"Yeah. I am too." Draco replied harshly. Then hanging his head, he walked over to her and wrapped her into his arms. He had to forgive her, as much as it hurt. He had to be the bigger person.

Before either knew what had happened, they were kissing passionately. The night ahead would be a long one.

* * *

**A/N:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... what's this? Did i cave? Did anyone notice that i finally showed physical affection between Ginny and Tre? Hope you enjoyed. 


	27. 6 months to go

**A/N:** Okay i have to say, the last chapter was definitely one of my favorites. It was sweet wasn't it?

* * *

There was a thick beam of sunlight basking Hermione's face when she woke up. Stirring slowly she looked around. She wasn't in her room, instead she was back in the master bedroom. Remembering the night before Hermione looked over her shoulder and found Draco, still asleep, on the left side of the bed. Pushing back the covers Hermione stretched and walked downstairs. 

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Dimitri from a jar. "Morning." Hermione said droggily, going to the fridge and looking for something to eat.

"Well, look whose finally up, Dimitri. Aunt 'Mione. But it's okay she had a long night." Ginny had a smirk on her face as the little baby cooed at her soothing tone. "Doctor called, said she had something important to talk to you about.  
Something about the test she ran when you were in the hospital. Toldher you were 'busy' and that you'd call back later. Number's by the phone." Ginny looked to Hermione in all seriousness. She noticed the look on Hermione's face, but chose not to ask questions.

Hermione quickly mad her way to the phone and punched in the number on the small legal pad. "Hi, Doctor Ramsey please. Thank you." Hermione sounded rushed, and she cast a quick glance at Ginny, who pretended she wasn't eavesdropping. "Yes, Hello Doctor. I received your message and thought i'd call back. Really? Well i'm free today, would that be alright?" Hermione was nodding profusely as the doctor rambled on. Putting the phone back on the hook, Hermione seemed to race upstairs, and then 20 minutes later, was out the door.

"Must be important." Ginny smiled as Dimitri spit out his food.

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy, i'm glad you could come down here." The doctor walked in, carrying Hermione's information in a brown folder. Hermione followed the doctor's movement with her eyes. 

"Well you said it was urgent. So i'd rushed down here." She took a second, "What's wrong with me?" She sounded worried.

"Hermione, in rare cases when women have miscarriages..." The doctor paused, trying to find the right words. "I'm just going to come out and say it. Hermione, you're still pregnant." Hermione felt that this was rather blunt, and was confused as to how it could be so.

"Wait. What? How's that even possible!" Confusion and excitement started to consume Hermione, could she actually still be pregant?

"Like i said, it's rare. We ran a test because on the sonogram, we saw something." The doctor took a long pause, "We hadn't caught it before, sometimes the sonogram cast a shadow and we miss certain things." Dr. Ramsey wasn't making any sense to Hermione. "You were pregnant with triplets. It's very rare that a woman has twins growing in three_seperate_ eggs. I've never seen it, and i've been in this business for 25 years. You only lost one egg." Finally, the doctor had gotten it all out. Hermione knew why it was strange, she wasn't an ordinary person like this doctor was used to, she was a witch. And she had a feeling that somewhere, someone had magically refertilized her. Or maybe the doctor was right, and this was just some freak coincidence.

* * *

"Draco!" Hermione slammed the door and hollered. Draco appeared five seconds later, from the library. 

"What is it Hermione?" Draco took off his reading glasses and looked at her as if she was mad.

"I'm still pregnant." She said it, still disbelievingly.

"Hmm... i'm sorry... _what_?" Draco looked shocked and confused, swearing he heard you right. "I know people can tell quickly now a days, but come on, it was just last night." Draco thought she was overreacting.

"_No_. From _before_." Hermione was absolutely giddy.

"That's impossible. Completely unfathomable." Draco didn't want to get his hopes up.

"No, really. It's a rare case. It's when a woman's ovary has more than one egg. Turns out i had two; one split and the other didn't. Meaning we had twins and then another little guy. I lost one, but the other two survived." Hermione's face was beaming, "We're going to have twins. I need to buy another crib." Hermione suddenly grew wild with happiness, her brain obviously going into overdrive trying to process this.

"Well you have fun. And be careful." Draco couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Ginny walked down the hall towards Tre's bedroom. The door was cracked and he was on the phone. Curiousity getting the better of Ginny, she pressed her ear to the door.

"I just called to congratulate you. They think it was an accident. No one even knows." Tre was talking in a hushed tone. "There's no need to come after him. He's too young to remember, and it's not like i'll share any of this. I don't want him having any memories of her either. Your job is done. The last of the Petrov line is gone."Ginny let out a low gasp, she recognized the last name to be Ivanka's. How could Tre say all this? She thought Tre had loved Ivanka, now he's congratulating someone on a job well done? "The boy isn't a Petrov, thank god. He's a Malfoy, and we Malfoy's have been very loyal to you, have we not? The boy will be no problem to you. You have my word." The person on the other line talked a little while longer before Tre finally hung up.

"Ginny, i know you're standing out there. If you're going to eavesdrop, gasping isn't a smart thing to do." Tre opened the door and Ginny took several steps back.

"Stay away from me." Ginny sounded outraged. "You _disgusting pig!_ How could you lie to me?" Ginny narrowed her eyes as Tre walked towards her.

"Ginny listen, it's not what you think. Just let me explai..."

"Explain what? I heard the conversation, i heard it all. How could you do that?" Ginny kept retreating and pulled her arm away as Tre reached for her.

His temperature rising, Tre lunged forward, catching Ginny's arm. "Listen to me. It wasn't what you think." Tre looked her in the eye, never faltering.

"Why is that always the first thing a man says?" Ginny said struggling to break free.

"Look, Ivanka was involved with the Russian mob. That was the head hauncho. I had to say all that. For the sake of Dimitri's life." Tre spoke, every word like a knife through his heart.

"The mob?" Ginny's voice cracked and she spoke in a whisper.

* * *

"Life was hard for Ivanka's mother. Her mom was the daughter of the mob's number one hit man. She was Russian, and beautiful. Her father would pimp her out, in order to keep Ana (Ivanka's mother) out of the way. When Ana was 15, she met Vladimir Petrov, he was 27, on the street. Her father hadconvinced Vladimir to_buy_ Ana. Now Ana, belongs to Vladimir. But all Vladimir wanted was to save her. He'd seen Ana many times before, walking the street. And he'd fallen in love. Ana and Vladimir married when she was 16, and had Ivanka's brother, Gavrie, 9 months later." Tre seemed in a trance when he talked about this, almost as if Ivanka's voice was echoing in his head, ultimately telling him the story. 

"Two years after Gavrie, came Natalya. After Natalya came Savina, and Ivanka. They lived quietly for 7 years, minding their own. Then Ana and Vlad told the government about the mob, and was the reason half of them were thrown into jail. Two years past before Ana's father realized who had ratted him out, and in this time, Ana and Vlad had one more child, Dimitri. Outraged, her father swore to get rid of the Petrov's. They killed all of them, starting with two year old Dimitri. Ivanka was 9 at the time, and Dimitri was her favorite. She watched from the air vent as they killed her little brother. Then Ana and Vlad were next, the remaining children forced to watch. Gavrie being the oldest helped his sisters to escape, going underground. They lived in fear for 2 years, before moving from Moscow to a small town near the border. 2 years later, Gavrie was able to contact his granparents, who were living in Czech at the time. A year later he bought train tickets for him and his three sisters to leave for Czech. Ivanka and Natalya refused to leave their home town, vowing to redeem their families lives. Gavrie and Savina left. Never to be heard from again. When i met Ivanka, about six months later, she had no idea if her brother and older sister were still alive. Ivanka and i were together for a short time before we slept together. She got pregnant her first time. She had been dating a college student, named Greg at the time. She named our son after her brother, who she loved deeply." Tre had tears streaming down his cheeks, and so did Ginny. Ginny grabbed Tre and held him so tight, never wanting to let him go. She had to be strong for him, "And that's the story of Ivanka. Thats_who_ killed her, that's_why_ they killed her, and thats_why_ they were after Dimitri. _Now do you get it_?" Tre sounded defeated and battered.

"What happened to everyone else?" Ginny had to ask, had to know if they were okay. She felt connected to them through Tre.

"Natalya, met an American sailor. She moved to America with him. Gavrie, lives in Progue with his wife and two children, all under witness protection. He changed his name and everything. Savina, i don't know about." Tre wiped a tear with the back of his arm, and held on to Ginny again. Ginny finally understood.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay i didn't wantHermione to get pregnantthis way, butmy friendsuggested this to me, and i figured... Hey this could be and interesting way to do it, and i'll have a lot to work off of. I just hope you all like it. And just so you all know, this isn't made up. It canhappen like this... that's how the person who suggested it got the idea. So i chose to run with it. Hope you like it. So what do you think about Ivanka? It was hard to think of something like that, not knowing anyone involved with thte_Russian_ mob. I don't know much about how the work, or stuff like that, but i got the idea from an old friend who was involved in this way with the mafia (except he was the older brother who got his 4 siblings out, and his son). Well ENJOY! 


	28. What's in a Name?

**A/N:** This is kind of a nothing chapter... or at least i think it will be. I'm pulling a lot of it from my ass. Just writing as i go ya know?

* * *

It was hard for Draco to believe that he hadn't suspected Hermione's pregnancy, it was obvious due to her expanding figure. Draco couldn't wait for the babies birth, and already had a few names in mind.

It was a late January night (4 months after there make up), 3 months before Hermione's due date and they had yet to figure out a name. Draco sauntered down the hall, a small piece of paper in his hand. He knocked gently on the door and heard a faint "come in". Draco opened the door and looked for Hermione.

"Where are you?" He asked looking around confused, trying to figure where the voice was coming from.

"In the bathroom..." A toilet sounded and seconds later a very pregnant Hermione came walking out. "I swear its like these kids are jumping on my bladder." Hermione rolled her eyes before propping herself up on the bed. "So what's up?" The two had been rather friendly, yet still distant. They didn't touch often, and hadn't slept in the same bed since thatnight 4 months ago. But at least they were talking.

"Well i was down in the study, reading, and a thought occured to me; we haven't picked out any kids names." Draco sat down next to her, and began to unfold the piece of paper. "So i compiled a list of names i liked, do you wanna run through..." Draco went to hand Hermione the list and found her bent over the side of the bed digging through the nightstand.

"Here it is." Hermione pulled out a legal pad full of writing. There were four columns, all names. "Why don't we swap, and then circle the names we like, then we can go from there." Hermione offered a smiled and Draco agreed.

* * *

"Tre, i'm going for ice cream would you like any?" Ginny was standing in the doorway, watching Tre. He had all his attention directed at the t.v. while Dimitri slept peacefully in the pocket of his arm. "_Tre_!" Ginny said it again, he obviously hadn't heard her the first time.

"Shhhhhhh." Tre waved her off with a hand, his eyes never leaving the t.v. Ginny's view had been obstructed by a giant dresser, so she took three steps into the room and saw that Tre was watching the news.

_"Boris Vladilen,The Russian mobs top hit man, was arrested today just outside of Moscow, inNovgord. Police say Boris is responsible for the deaths of many Russian politicians,innocent civilians, andhis daughter Ana,her husband Vladimir Petrov, and at least two of their children. He was apprehended today during a raid..."_The news reporter droned on as a picture of Boris flashed onto the screen. He was a burly man of sorts, thick eyesbrows and roaming brown eyes. His nose was big and crooked, his mouth kept tight. Ginny didn't like the look of him, and he definitely fit the image of a killer.

"So that's..."

"Yep. That's him. Ugliest thing you've ever seen, ain't he? They've arrested him _again_. Maybe this time it'll last." Tre moved his arm from around the sleeping child and replaced it with a pillow. Tre climbed out of bed and turned off the t.v.

"What do you mean _again_?" Ginny asked crossing her arms.

"As in it's happened several times before. Boris is a man with_many_ connections. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets off. But that's nothing to worry about." Tre shrugged it off, wrapping his arms around Ginny. "Now, about that ice cream..." Tre kissed Ginny's cheek. She wondered how he could blow this situation off. Tre knew the truth, he could help put Ivanka's killer away forever, and he was asking about _ice cream_?

* * *

"Ya done yet?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Considering how many names you've got here...NO!" Draco sighed, he'd never seen so many baby names in his life. "I've found a few that i like though." Draco put down his pen and switched list's with Hermione. He had really been taken by one of her boy names; Dartagnan. He knew where she had gotten it from, it was the name of one muskateer. He had circle and starred that one.

"I see you like Dartagnan. Can we say thats a definite boys name?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"I say we keep at least three on the table. You've only circled two from my list!_Out of the ten_!" Draco raised his eye brows. Both were girl names; Faye and Jolene.

"Well those were the only two i really liked." She shrugged looking over the ones he had chosen from her list. They were:  
1. Brooke 2. Madison 3.Bellamy 4.Chandler 5.Carleigh 6.Kurt 7.Stefan 8.Allesandra 9.Siena 10.Antoni 11.Filip

"Alright we need two more boy names.I liked Bellamy and Stefan. And Ithink Filip would make a great middle name for Dartagnan." Draco leaned in closer to Hermione to look over the list in her hand.

"I actually like Chandler and Stefan." Hermione looked at Draco, and for a moment she was lost in his eyes, "So we can add Stefan to our list." Hermione circled Stefan and added a star next to it.

"What if we did Stefan Bellamy. And that way you can have Chandler." Draco took the list from her and drew an arrow between Stefan and Bellamy.

"So we have our three boynames, two having middle names." Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach. "Now for girl names."

"Well i really like the name Jolene, and i like Carleigh, and Allesandra. I especially like Allesandra." Draco said tapping the legal pad.

"I like Jolene and Allesandra. So those two we agree on. Now we need a third." Hermione circled and starred the two names.

" Well for Allesandra, i like the middle name Faye." Draco again grabbed the pad.

"Allesandra Faye. Hey, i really like that!" Hermione smiled as she looked over the list.

"What about Siena Brooke? I like the sound of that. And Jolene Madison." Draco continued to draw arrows. "That last one could use some work, but it's a start." Draco took the list from Hermione, and ripped it off of the notepad.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, almost panicked.

"Putting it on the fridge." Draco looked at her with a light stare. His cold eyes seemed to be dancing. Before Hermione could stop herself, she kissed Draco's cheek. "What was that for?" Draco asked with a surprised chuckle.

"I... I don't know." She said more to herself than to him. "Well, i'm tired. So good night." Hermione started to pull back the covers.

"Hermione." Draco grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Yes?" She looked at him with that look, that always seemed to stop him dead in his tracks.

He wanted so badly to tell her he loved her, to take her in his arms and not let her go. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her. "Good night." But the words got tangled up inside.

* * *

Draco had been laying there, on Hermione's side, staring at the wall. He cursed himself for holding back. For not tellingher how he felt. It was just everytime he went to tell her he loved her, Goyle's voice resounded in his head, stoppingh im cold.

* * *

Hermione lie awake, staring out her open window. She knew Draco had wanted to say something to her, she just didn't know what. Her feelings for him were getting tangled. She_knew_ it was only the hormones getting in the way, but the hormonesstill caused butterflies. And everytime they were together, physically, it was like the first time. That had to mean something.

She sighed heavily before throwing back the covers, and padding softly down the hallway. She stood at the doorway, watching him for a minute. Then quietly, she walked over to his side of the bed, and climbed in.

* * *

The two never touched, but they were aware of each other's presence. And both had the burning desire to reach out to the other.

* * *

**A/N:** i hope you liked this chapter. I will continue writing today, so be sure to check back in like an hour or two for the next chapter. Also... i have a Sequel in the works. Ginny's story. So look for that when this one ends. 


	29. Double Standard

**A/N:** Someone made a good point... it does kinda sound like Tre was pledging himself to Voldermort... but he wasn't. It's sad to think that this fic will shortly come to an end... not many chapters left. OH typo in the last chapter, Hermione is due in two months, not three.

* * *

"Tre! Can i talk to you for a minute?" Draco hollered from the study. He heard a chair scooting across the hardwood floor in the kitchen, and Tre's heavy footsteps approaching.

"Yeah?" Tre came sauntering into the study, his bulky body hovering in the doorway.

"Listen, you're my cousin and all. Hell you're like a brother to me, but we can't all live under this roof, together, forever." Draco was fiddling with his glasses as he talked to Tre.

"Look, Draco,I know. But i mean,I start training at the Ministry of Magic soon. And with DimitriI can't possibly find a place now. I promise man, i'll figure something out. I just need more time." Tre's face was full of worry, and Draco knew that all the changes in Tre's life were taking a serious toll on him.

"Shut up for a minute and hear me out." Draco held up a firm hand. "Look, I want to keep you close, and I know that life's been rough on you lately. And well, lets face it. I'm not short on property. Remember our club house?" Draco smiled, remembering their summer hide out.

"You mean that house on the back of the property? Who could forget it. That place was sweet." Tre laughed to, reminiscing about all the trouble they'd caused.

"It's yours. I talked with my mom. This property, is all mine, and Hermione and i will never have a use for the place. It's 5 bedrooms. Which is plenty for the small family you and Ginny got goin' on. And I'm in a giving mood. So take it." Draco seemed casual as he spoke, but Tre knew the impact he was having.

"Are you saying that you're giving me a piece of the property? This is amazing, " Then a thought occured to Tre, "Awww, i can't afford all the costs, but, hey man thanks for thinking of me." Tre's shoulders seemed to sag.

"I don't think you're hearing me. Everything's payed for. You get the house and three acres. That should be enough right?" Draco again dismissed Tre's concerns nonchalantly.

"Draco this is unbelievable. I'll pay you back, I promise." Tre seemed, "Hermione really has changed you." Draco's head snapped as Tre gave Draco a knowing nod and walked out.

* * *

Had Hermione changed him that much? He didn't think so. She just brought out his better half. And it was starting to grow on him. Hermione had less than a month to go before her due date. Draco was excited, though he hid it well.  
He wasn't one for showing his emotions, all it brought was pain. He'd also noticed that lately Hermione had been spending a lot of time at the Weasley's, and less time at home, where she belonged.

"Hey Draco, i'm going out. I don't know if i'll be home in time to get dinner in the oven. If i'm not, will you go ahead and throw the ham in the oven?" Hermione's glowing face hovered in the doorway, one foot practically out the front door.

"Where you goin'?" Draco removed his glasses and tried to sound casual.

"I'm meeting Ron for lunch at Arthus Cafe. Bye." Hermione had a spring in her step as she disappeared. Draco recognized the sour taste in his mouth as jealousy. It was consuming him, from head to toe. She was spending an awful lot of time with him, and Draco wasn't too thrilled.

"Green with envy?" Ginny was standing in the doorway, arms crossed with a know it all smirk.

"What do you want?" Draco seemed patient, but dismissive.

"To see if you wanna go to lunch. No point hanging around here, while your wife is out gallavanting around with my brother." Ginny uncrossed her arms and plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, well not a whole lot I could do now was there?" Draco put his book down.

"You could've stopped her. You_are_ her husband." Ginny looked at him doubtfully. "Come on. Lets go get something to eat. Tre and Dimitri are at the park, so i'm bored." Ginny hopped up and grabbed Draco's arm.

She was so childish, but thats what had attracted Draco to her, all those years ago. She helped him to forget his pain. And in those days there were plenty. "I don't have a choice do I?" Draco sighed as Ginny dragged him off.

* * *

"So how are things with Draco?" Ron was stuffing his face with chicken and rice, while Hermione sipped tea. They had decided to go to a different Cafe on Lexington and Raulf.

"They're fine." Hermione had a smile on her face, and it seemed to brighten with the mention of Draco's name.

"Right. Those are the hormones talking aren't they?" Ron laughed, a piece of rice flying from his mouth.

"You really shouldn't talk with food in your mouth... it's_very_ unattractive. And no, that's me talking. Things are fine at home. Draco and I aren't fighting, in fact we've kinda worked things out." Hermione took a bite of her salad.

Ron rolled his eyes, for some reason, he didn't believe her. He squinted as his eyes rested on an image outside, "Hey! Is that my...sister? With _Draco_? What the hell?" Ron practically spit his food out at the site, and Hermione couldn't help but look. And there they were. Talking and laughing walking into a small resteraunt across the street.

"What the hell, is a damn good question." Hermione slammed her tea down, and watched as the two sat down into a window booth.

* * *

Hermione's lunch had been ruined. She instead, watched Ginny and Draco contently, as they laughed. Occasionally Ginny would rest her hand on his arm, then slowly pull it away. How could her best friend do this to her? Especially while she was pregnant. Hermione tossed her napkin on the table and signalled for the check.

"Hermione, maybe it's just... yeah okay. I can't justify it." Ron was hustling after her as she stormed down the sidewalk.

"That asshole. I'm pregnant with his kids and he's out dining with another woman? Well we'll just see about that." She continued on down the sidewalk.

"Hermione... breathe." Ron was frantic, he was concerned that something might happen to the kids if she got too worked up.

"And what's worse is she's obviously involved with Tre. She doesn't have to come out and say it. I already know. But now she's going after_my_ husband? Some friend." Hermione was huffing now, unmistakably out of breath. "Look Ron. I've gotta go. I'm okay to drive home. Thanks for the concern." She climbed into the car and revved the engine.

"Lord this can't be good." Ron said outloud.

* * *

"What would Hermione think if she saw us out together." Draco sounded worried. They weren't anywhere near the Arthus Cafe, but Draco knew this didn't look good, that's given Hermione knew about their past.

"Hey, she's out with my brother. Same situation. except Hermione doesn't know anything about... _us_.' Ginny quieted herself on that last part.

"Still. I know how jealous i was. It's just not right." Draco looked around, and outside he caught a glimpse of Ron.

"Listen to you. Hermione has really gotten under your skin." Ginny laughed lightly, taking a bite of her bread roll.

"Shit!" Draco looked out the window and saw Ron. He quickly tried to cover himself as best as possible.

"What?" Ginny looked at him as if he was nuts, then,she sawwhere Draco was pointing.

"Oh damn. They must've changed their mind." Ginny too tried to duck out of site.

"You know what? You're right. There's nothing wrong with us having lunch. Let Hermione see us. I don't care." Draco shrugged back his jacket and sat up straight.

"Umm... okay." Ginny was surprised, but went along with it. "Ron's walking into the resteraunt? You think he saw us?" Ginny looked to Draco who just shrugged with a smug smile.

"Hey guys." Ron waved uncomfortably.

"Hey man whats up?" Draco asked sticking out his hand. Ron took it. "Sit man, we haven't ordered yet so if you're hungry..."

"Ummm, no just came to warn you. Hermione left in a huff after seeing you two together. I have a feeling you've got a long night ahead." Ron raised his eyebrows as if to say, _thank god i'm not you_.

"What? I can't enjoy a lunch out with a friend?" Draco raised his eyebrows in mock shock at Ginny, who played along. "Look thanks for the concern but i'm not worried. I'm a grown man." Draco waved Ron off and smiled as Ginny giggled.

"Your funeral." Ron got up and walked off.

"_Your Funeral_." Ginny mimicked, rolling her eyes,asher older brother walked off.

"With Hermione, you never know... it could be." Draco had a look of worry on his face.


	30. Alliance

A/N: Someone is a smarty... they caught my HUGE typo, and it involves my timeline. I put January instead of June, the thing was, was, the second make up was in February, she found out in January. So it was four months_after_ the February make up. Confusing? Definitely. But hey good eye. I swear it's hard keeping track of all these different events. Oh and Alenor, you have been the only one to get the last chapters significance. There's a reason why it was titled Doublestandard (That is what i titled it right?)

* * *

"Hermione, it's Ron." He sounded frantic. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"For the last time Ron, i'm fine... i don't need you to check up on-"

"No it's not that. After you left i went to talk to Draco. You'll never believe what he said."

Hermione sat up straight, all of a sudden very interested in what Ron had to say, "I'm listening"

* * *

"Draco you sly devil... I can't believe you talked the waitress into giving us a discount." Ginny's laugh came from the pit of her stomach, and for Draco, it was nice to hear laughter. 

"Well what can i say? I have a way with the ladies." Draco gave a heartfelt laugh as he took her coat.

"I bet you do." Hermione appeared suddenly, in the doorway, the look on her face explaining everything.

"Oh, don't give me that Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes. He looked to Ginny, and she returned his gaze with one that told him she had his back.

"Give you what? I wasn't going to '_give_' you anything... guilty conscience maybe?" Hermione sipped at the drink in her hand.

"Nope. Not really." Draco again looked to Ginny, shaking his head, who did the same.

"Well you _should_!" Hermione suddenly sounded malicious, stepping into the room more.

"Okay you know what, i'm not going to do this now. I had lunch, with a friend, when that's a crime you let me know,until then, get off my case." Draco walked past Hermione and towards his study.

"I'm not done with you. You think you can dismiss it that easy?" Hermione turned towards him, grabbing his arm in hopes of stopping him.

"You have 10 seconds, to let go of my arm." Draco's look grew dark and malevolent. Hermione had never seen this side of him. She quickly let go and retreated. "Don't _ever_... touch me like that again."

Regaining some cofidence she turned on Ginny, "How could you? You're my best friend... what the_hell_ were you thinking?" Hermione crossed her arms, staring at Hermione with squinted eyes.

"Oh-kay, that's definitely the hormones talking, i asked Draco to lunch because i had nothing better to do, and you weren't about to give him the time of day, though he_is_ your husband." Ginny rose to the challenge, though through it all she kept her calm.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Hermione acted as if the idea was preposterous.

Ginny began to comment but Draco interjected, this was his battle... not hers. "Yes, Hermione it_is_ your fault. And what? you're the only one who can go out with an 'ex' around here? I don't think so. This relationship is a two way street." Draco stuck out his chest, making sure she knew who was in control.

Hermione faltered for only a minute before Draco's statement became clear in her mind, "Wait a minute... ex" Hermione scrunched up her nose and turned to Ginny, "You dated my husband? You two were a thing?" She seemed disgusted.

"Yes i did." Ginny retorted proudly, "And i treated him better than you _ever _have." Ginny shook a finger in Hermione's face.

"You have no right to come into my house and talk to me like this." Hermione bellowed.

"_Your_ house? This isn't your house. Look around you Hermione... nothing here belongs to you." Ginny thought her friend had gone insane.

"That's not my fault." Hermione went on the defense.

"Who stopped you from changing things? No one. You had no desire to make this house your own. Now i understand your hormones are all out of whack, but you need to open your eyes a little." Ginny stood back, crossing her arms.

"Get out." Hermione hissed, surprising Ginny and Draco, who had let the two go on.

"Hermione i think you need to go upstairs and rest." Draco interfered, his voice kind.

"_You make me sick_." Hermione spat in his face, before storming up the stairs and making an effort to slam the door.

* * *

Ginny and Draco stood awkwardly in the foyer. She rocked back on her heel, while he paced the floor. 

"Draco... she's never going to see it." Ginny finally spoke, her voice soft.

"That's the thing. She sees it, she just doesn't want to change it. But that'll _change_." Draco stopped pacing and looked at the fiery young red head. He never expected such a friendship would blossom between them, but he was glad that he had let her back in.

"I'd better go." Ginny pointed towards the door but made no effort to leave.

"Yeah you should." Tre walked into the house, a wide grin on his face. " Cus we got ourselves a new house." Tre's smile widened, as he clapped his hands together thenheld out his arms. Ginny didn't rush to him, she was still processing what he was telling her.

Draco had completely forgotten about his agreement with his cousin. "That's right. We should get you packed and moved out. I'd say with a little help..." He extracted his wand, " we could have you moved in by dinner time." The three quickly got to work.

* * *

Hermione watched from the window, as Draco, Ginny, and Tre, carried boxes and belongings out the back door. She had no clue what was going on, but she knew they were laughing and enjoying themselves. She wondered why she couldn't be a part of what they had. They had so much. 

Hermione still couldn't believe Draco and Ginny had been together. They were just so different, how could they have ever found common ground between them? But she saw it in Ginny's eyes. That sparkle people get.

She wondered if they had been in love, or even made love._"Ofcourse they made love, Hermione, it's Draco!"_Hermione thought. It sickened her to think that her best friend and husband had shared so many nights together.  
But little did she know, just what their relationship entailed.

* * *

"The place is absolutely beautiful." Ginny smiled brightly as furniture whizzed past her head and placed itself in all the right places. 

"Well thank Draco. He offered it to me. I knew you were dying to get out of your parent's house. And lets face it, i'm a dad in progress, so I..." Tre seemed to blush, unable to finish his thought.

Draco quickly came to his rescue, "Hey, you're like a brother to me. I'm always lookin' out for you." Draco patted his cousins back, before heading for the door.

"Don't go to her Draco." Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not. It wouldn't make a difference." Draco hung his head. "Wouldn't make a god_damned_ difference." He muttered, walking down the stairs.


	31. New Arrivals

**A/N:** I'm sorry if the story is starting to annoy some of you. But I can't just have them make up and be happy. It doesn't quite work like that, especially when the two people hate each other. But the good (and bad) news is, the story's end is looming, very soon. I might do a sequel to this one, I might not... depends on the reviews i get at the end. Ginny isn't as bad as you think... and you'll find that out in this chapter. Oh and the following chapter is well after dinner time. Just so you know.

* * *

"Ginny." Tre found her on the front porch swing, both knee's under her chin.

"What?" She seemed dazed as she looked at him with sullen eyes.

"Why did you tell Draco not to go back to her?" Tre sat down next to her.

"Because, it would've hurt him more." She looked away from Tre, feeling as though she had betrayed him today, the feelings she had inside her, they would kill him if he knew.

"Ginny. You've gotta stop interferring. It's his marriage,_he_ needs to work it out." Tre put his hand on her knee, but she pulled it away.

"You don't get it do you?" Ginny slid further down on the swing, putting a gap between them. "She's constantly hurting him. And _why_? Because she doesn't want to admit the fact that she loves him." Ginny grabbed at her hair, it was her way of keeping her cool.

"Do you still love him?" Tre was loooking at his hands, but the infliction of his voice was hard.

Everything in Ginny's body stopped. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She finally looked at Tre, unable to hide what she felt.

"I'm going to bed." Tre stood up, and for the first time Ginny had ever seen, he apparated.

* * *

"Hermione. We need to talk." Draco seemed forceful in his approach, and Hermione seemed a little startled. 

"I really have nothing to say to you." Her voice quivered, but her face never showed any signs.

"Hermione, get_over_ yourself. You have to hear me out." Draco sat on the couch in her room.

"Why?" Hermione continued to read A Tale of Two Cities.

"Because i'm the father of your children. Because i'm your husband. Is that reason enough or should I continue?" Drac looked very upset, and Hermione soon dropped the act. "And put that_damn_ book down, i'm trying to have a conversation with you."

Hermione grabbed at her stomach, as her face contorted into several painful expressions. She stumbled off the bed, then let out an agonizing scream.

"Hermione? Hermione!" Draco rushed to her side, supporting her by the arm. He tried to sit her back down, but she continued to try for the door.

"Contractions." It came out gurgled, but Draco was able to make it out.

"What? Now? B-but it's too early. Oh my god. I need to pack an overnight bag..."

"Draco i'll be fine, _just get me to the hospital_!" Hermione again tried for the door.

"Not for you, for me." Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"Get me to the _hospital_!" Hermione grabbed at the neck of his shirt, when suddenly her water broke. "_now_!"

* * *

Tre came rushing into the maternity ward, his cheeks slightly pink. Herald thought he might have ran the whole way. 

"Tre! Where is Ginny?" Herald patted the boys arm before looking around.

"Parking the car, and changing Dimitri's diaper. She's not on Hermione's fan list right now." Tre smiled at Herald, as the older man took a ragged breath.

"Hermione's just upsetting everyone now isn't she?" Herald chuckled as the door burst open. Before the two men knew what hit them, the lobby was full of red heads, Mrs. Weasley leading the way. "Brace yourself." Herald warned.

* * *

Ginny arrived a half hour later, Dimitri right on her hip. "What did i miss?" She was huffing at Tre's side. 

"Ginny!" Herald hugged her tightly, then he was shoved aside by a frantic Mrs. Weasley.

"You've moved out of the house and had a child?" Mrs. Weasley was both kidding and serious all at the same time.

"Actually, he's my son." Tre stood up from where he was sitting, he walked over and took the little boy from Ginny's arms. He didn't acknowledge her or hug her, simply walked back to where he was sitting and allowed Dimitri to crawl around on the floor.

"Now what's this i hear about you and Hermione?" Herald again tried to approach Ginny.

"_What_? You two are fighting? Impossible?" Mrs. Weasley once again shoved Herald out of the way.

"You two? _fighting_?" Ron said in mock surprise. Knowing damn well he was the cause. But he had his own agenda.

* * *

"Hi." Hermione whispered. She had fallen asleep, soon after they moved her into her room. The two babies were in the premature ward, being two months early. 

"Hi." Draco said, concealing his joy.

"Oh Draco. You're a father. Put our problems aside and enjoy this moment, okay?" Hermione rolled her head, still a little woozy. "Where are they?" Hermione was suddenly awake, looking around the room.

"Hermione, they're two months early. Naturally they are kept under close watch. One is four pounds underweight while the other..." Draco trailed off, trying to fight back the tears.

"What?" Hermione seemed hard, her tone very demanding.

"She came out not breathing. They've got her on a respirator. They don't think she'll make it." He couldn't hide the tears now. "Shit. I should go tell the village." He got up slowly, wiping his eyes.

"The village?" Hermione was freely crying.

"What? Is the clan better?" Draco attempted a smile, and was surprised when Hermione laughed.

* * *

"Oh Here he comes." Mrs. Weasley whispered, tugging on Heralds arm. "Draco!" She jumped up and rushed over to him. 

"Don't get too excited. We're not out of the woodworks yet." He tried to stay upbeat.

"What's wrong?" Ginny looked as if she had been crying, which wouldn't have surprised Draco.

"Well one is very underweight, while the other..." He took a rough breath, "Is on a respirator. The doctors aren't sure if she'll make it." He took a breath, which was more of a gulp, enabling him to fight back his tears.

The room grew quiet. Everyone's face growing weary.

"Draco." Ginny appeared beside him. "I want to see her."

"Oh, um, actually. Only Hermione orI can see the babies right now." Draco gave her a sympathetic look.

"Not her. _Hermione_!"

* * *

"Did you tell-" Hermione stopped when she saw Ginny instead of Draco. 

"Don't kick me out yet. There's something I want to say." Ginny pulled the chair Draco had been sitting in, right next to the bed.

Hermione looked up past her, and saw Draco, who gave her a nod. "Okay."

"I had no right to say what I said. Now, I still stand by everything I said, but not how I said it." Ginny had started to cry, "You're like a sister to me, and I never wanted to hurt you. Stealing Draco wasn't my intentions. I was simply trying to mend a broken road. I'm so sorry." Ginny was in a full on hysteria now, Mascara running down her cheeks.

Hermione was taken aback at first, but then she reached out and ran her hand over Ginny's hair. "It's okay, Ginny. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean to be so cruel." Hermione was still stroking her friends hair. She looked to Draco, who was shaking his head.

"_She still doesn't get it_." He thought to himself.

* * *

"Here." Tre stuck a cup of coffee in Ginny's face. Dimitri was asleep on the chair next to her. 

"Thanks." She was still wiping away tears. "I was so mean to her. Granted, it needed to be said..." She stopped.

"But not by you." Tre finished the sentence for her. She looked at him, hesitated, then nodded.

"Tre, he made a difference in my life. Really brought out who I was... am. You have to understand that I will always love him, like you'll always love Ivanka. Though, she gave you a son, and all Draco ever gave me was a broken heart." Ginny easily got sidetracked. "But my love for him doesn't matter anymore. He is with another woman, he loves her. She brings out of him, what he brought out of me. And quite frankly, i'm happier without him." She looked into Tre's eyes, and saw that he got her drift.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, before dismissing himself. Neither of them wanted to be seen.

* * *

A/N: You all know what babies mean... But here's a hint, a preview almost... This isn't the climax of the story! 


	32. Happy

**A/N:** I'm sad to inform you that there is probably only three or four more chapters left. Tear. Yes I know, it's so sad. But I already have Ginny's sequel in motion. So enjoy this next chapter. This is kind of a nothing chapter... all sappy... just the way youguys like it.

* * *

"Hermione, there's someone here to see you." Draco walked in carrying a small blue bundle. Hermione was going on her second week of being in the hospital. 

"Ohhhh. Oh, you i'm going to start crying." Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she took the baby from Draco's arms. "Hello. Hi. You're so beautiful." Hermione wiped at her tears as she kissed the little baby. "You look like a Dartagnan. Don't you think Draco?" Hermione looked to Draco, who was silently in awe.

"Yes, that was my thought exactly. They finally took little Allesandra off the respirator." Draco walked over and sat in a chair.

"So we're going with Allesandra?" Hermione smiled at Dartagnan. "I like Allesandra. But you need to tell her to get better, Dartagnan... because you need a play mate." Two nurses walked in pushing two baby basinets. Draco asked for the second, to give Hermione hope.

* * *

"Tre! I'm taking Dimitri to the park, would you like to come?" Ginny hollered from the foot of the stairs. 

"No, you go ahead. I have work to do." He smiled down to her and she shrugged.

"I'll pick something up for us to eat." Ginny blew Tre a kiss and walked out the front door.

Tre stood at the top of the stairs until he heard the car's engine. He slowly walked into the office and picked up the phone. "Yes, connect me to Mrs. Brennan please." Tre was rolling a pen across the desk.

"Hello?" A cheery voice resounded on the other line.

"It's Tre. I have time right now, can we meet somewhere."

* * *

(Next day) 

"Hermione! How are you feeling?" The doctor walked in with a bright smile.

"I'd feel better if I knew Allesandra was going to make it." She smiled half heartedly.

"That's actually why i'm here. Is your husband around?" She looked around expecting to see the bathroom door closed.

"No, he's gone to work. They couldn't push taping back any further than they already had." Hermione sighed.

"Well, as you know, Allesandra is off the respirator. But she won't eat. We've tried almost everything, but it seems, ever since we moved Dartagnan, she's given up." The doctor seemed sympathetic. "We'd like to put an around the clock staff on shift, and move Allesandra in here. But you have to understand. She'll still be in an incubator until we can get her weight up, and make sure she can maintain breathing." The doctors voice was cautious as she saw Hermione's eyes light up.

"I understand." Hermione nodded.

* * *

Allesandra took quickly to natural feeding, but still had trouble breathing. As she reached an acceptable weight, Hermione, Draco, and immediate family were allowed to hold her. Hermione was in bliss, surrounded by her children. 

Draco, too, was happy. He was happy to be a father, he was happy to see Hermione smile. But he knew it wouldn't last. They had never finished their conversation... and Draco wouldn't be completely happy until they had.

* * *

"Can you explain this?" Ginny threw a small stack of papers onto Tre's desk. 

Taking up the papers he recognized it to be the phone bill. "Well this is what we call a phone bill. It's a list of all the numbers we've called." Tre put it aside and looked at her.

"Lose it, Tre. How about this one? Can you explain all of this as well?" Ginny threw another stack of papers at him. He looked them over and found it to be the credit card bill.

"What do you want Ginny?" Tre asked in an agitated voice, setting aside the papers and folding his hands on top of the desk.

"I want to know who you're calling four times a day and talking to for 2-6 hours at a time. I want to know who you've been buying lunch for, for the past two weeks. _That's what I want_." Ginny raised her voice at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me Ginny. I'd thought by now you'd know not to take things at face value." Tre got up and came around his desk. "Her name is Natalya Brennan." Tre noted the look of shock on Ginny's face. She probably thought that she was his girlfriend on the side.

"I'd have thought you'd at least try to _deny _it." Ginny sat down in the chair behind her.

"She's better known as Natalya Petrov." Tre looked Ginny in the eyes, and saw a wave of relief.

"Is she in trouble?" Ginny asked suddenly concerned.

"She's in town, to testify against her grandfather. I've been helping her through it. Her husband couldn't make it, and she just needed some support. And..." Tre occupied a sly smile, "I've decided to come forward and offer my knowledge." He saw Ginny's eyes light up. He knew she had wanted him to do something, he just didn't know if he could put the one's he loved in danger.

* * *

"It's been two weeks Hermione, and Allesandra is breathing fine. She's at her ideal weight, while her brother is quickly gaining some extra pounds." The doctor smiled as she did her routine check up. 

"Can we take them home now?" Draco asked sliding on his shoes, getting ready to go to work.

"By tomorrow, we should have you checked out of here and on your way. Congratulations you two." The doctor tucked her pen into her breast pocket, and left.

"D'you hear that guys? We get to go home." Draco was talking to the two babies asleep in their basinets. They had celebrated their 1 month birthday in the hospital, just two days before, and now they got to go home.


	33. You Had Me

**A/N:** WE HAVE REACHED THE END. Excuse me while i cry.

* * *

"Hey Draco. Could i bum a ride? Tre took the car, and I have an interview." Ginny popped her head in through the kitchen window, causing him to drop his dish.

"Oh, sure." Draco looked to Hermione who was sitting at the table with the two little one's. She raised her eyebrows, and Draco knew she disapproved.

"Thanks." She gave him a polished smile. She came around to the side door, and rushed in to see the children.

"You ready? I gotta go." Draco picked up his keys, and kissed the baby's, smiled at Hermione and headed for the garage.

"See ya "Mione." Ginny jogged after him, and Hermione heard laughter from the other end of the house.

* * *

"Wow, you got a new car? Does Hermione know?" Ginny jumped up and down at the sight of Draco's new car.

"Got it yesterday. She has no clue." Draco laughed at the thought of Hermione finding out.

"Can we put the top down?" Ginny looked like a little girl, and Draco couldn't help but laugh again.

"Of course." Draco got in, and Ginny followed.

"So i'm going to guess Hermione also doesn't know that i'm the costume designer for your movie." Ginny took a sideways glance at Draco.

"Nope." Draco shook his head, peeling out of the driveway.

"Figures." Ginny said dejectedly.

"They've been spending a lot of time together." Ron was sipping coffee at the kitchen table.

"Well,I think he still likes her. But that'll change." Hermione sound determined.

"Nothing will ever change around here 'Mione. You and Draco will always fight, because he doesn't respect you, or appreciate you. And you sit back and take it." Ron made her sound like such a victim.

"No matter, i'm stuck here. And he's my children's father. I can't leave him now." Hermione sat down with her cup of tea, and sighed.

"Well i'm always here for you." Ron put his hand on hers, and gave her an all too familiar look.

* * *

"I'm famished!" Ginny fell into the seat of the car. It was 12 o'clock, and the two were_finally_ leaving the studio.

"Lets go get something to eat. I'm hungry too." Draco revved up the car, and drove off.

"You sure Hermione won't accuse us of an affair again?" Ginny smiled, and Draco shook his head.

"She knows better." Draco laughed as they pulled in to Castello's.

* * *

Draco creeped up the driveway, lights off. It was 1:30 in the morning, the latest he'd ever come in. Hermione would be furious, but that was okay.

Putting his keys down on the table in the foyer, he slipped off his shoes.

"I called the studio." Hermione flipped on a light, causing Draco to jump. "Why didn't you tell me you and Ginny worked together?" She came at him, but stopped short of grabbing his arm.

"Because it's not important." Draco slipped off his jacket.

"Oh it's not important that you're working long nights with your 'ex' whose still obviously _in love with you_? That's not important?" Hermione was yelling.

"NO! It's not important. Look it's late, i'm tired, all i want to do is go to sleep." Draco tried to dismiss himself.

"Oh i'll bet you're tired." Draco immediately got what she was implying.

"God damn it Hermione. You are so oblivious aren't you? Look, like I said this is a two way street. You've spent all your time with Ron, leaving me here, alone. I go out once with a _friend_, and you automatically think i'm cheating?"  
Draco was in Hermione's face now.

"_Yes_, that's exactly what I think. You've had so many late nights Draco, and you conviently didn't tell me you two worked together. Come on." Hermione rose to his challenge, getting in his face as well.

"You're just jealous, jealous that Ginny and I could get along so well. That's because I loved her! She was the first person who made me feel likeI mattered. Every night I was with her, she took me to a place only one other person has taken me. She helped me to forget. Forget all the pain in my life. And she never asked for anything in return. Never expected anything from me. She just loved me. Which is more than what you've ever done." It had started to pour outside and Draco couldn't help but think how appropriate it was.

"Oh so now you loved her? Why don't you two just run away together?" Hermione started to pace.

"Here's the icing Hermione. I would've! I was going to ask her to marry me. But instead i got stuck with you. And you're so blind to everything." Draco hit the side of his head in emphasism. "And here you are. Thinking your completely innocent. But you don't think your infidelity has crossed my mind? You couldn't wait to get out of the house... everyday you'd hurry out, to go meet Ron." Draco turned on her and again got in her face.

"Don't be ridiculous Draco. You know i wouldn't be unfaithful." Hermione thought this was preposterous.

"No. Hermione I don't... This is ridiculous." Draco walked upstairs.

"I'm not done with you Draco. You can't get out of this that easy." She walked upstairs and followed him into the master bedroom.

"No, but i'm_done_ with you." Draco was packing a suitcase.

"What... what are you doing?" Hermione looked panicked.

"Packing, what does it look like? I've had enough of you." Draco slammed down the top of the suitcase and headed out of the room.

"You can't leave me, what about our children? You can't just abandon them." Hermione was racing after him.

"I'm not abandoning them. I'll seek custody. I just can't live with someone whose totally oblivious to what is right in front of them." Draco was at the door.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was finally starting to hear him.

"_Me_! I was there. The whole time. Not Ron. Me. I was there, feeling the pain when we thought you'd miscarried. I was there, every night, right beside you." Draco pointed at his chest, "I wanted nothing more than _you_. I loved you,  
but you just didn't want to see it. Well now it's too late." Draco walked out. Slamming the door in her face.

* * *

"_No_!" Hermione finally broke. Grabbing her hair she slid down the wall, crying uncontrollably. How could she be so stupid. Sitting here she knew she loved him, and yet, she sat, like and idiot, not rushing after him. He had been there. She thought he'd never leave. Lightning striked and thunder rolled and here she sat, letting the man she loved get away.

She got up suddenly and rushed to the door, she would rush after him, tell him how she felt. Thrusting the door open, there he was. Standing there in the rain.

* * *

"Who was she? The only other girl to take you to new places?" Hermione called out to him, crying.

"It was you." He called back to her. She smiled and ran down the stairs to him. He caught her, twirling her around in the rain. He kissed her, with more passion than ever before.

"I love you Draco." Hermione said breathless. "I'm sorry that it took almost losing you for me to realize it." He wiped a tear from her eye.

"You had me when you stormed out of the resteraunt. Back in the beginning." Draco laughed walking with her back up the stairs to the house.

"You had me in the hallway, when I had no idea where I was." Hermione laughed hysterically.

* * *

**A/N:** It's over... all... over. cries 


	34. Epilogue

**A/N:** I lied! This was to be a surprise. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror, everything was so perfect.

"Allie, Dartagnan. Stop fighting, it's almost time." Hermione walked over and seperated her two children.

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful." A very pregnant Ginny walked over and hugged her friend. Her and Tre were expecting their first child. They weren't married, nor did they have plans to be. Life was easier just being together.

The music started, the old organ sounding harmonious. Two ushers opened the doors. Allesandra was first, tossing flowers elegantly, then came Dimitri, escorting his "mother" down the isle, and then Dartagnan, who carried the rings.

This time her wedding was perfect. Just the way she wanted it. She couldn't have asked for more. Draco was there at the end of the isle, his presence, hypnotically pulling her towards him.

Little did either of them know, in 7 months, they'd welcome baby Siena into their lives.


End file.
